Danganronpa: Streetwise
by memoyolo14
Summary: The world of Danganronpa was never known for being pleasant, and it's streets are no different. In a new life with nothing with me but my given skill-set, I must make the best out of it and the random people that have nothing to do with Danganronpa. (kinda x-overish, since characters that aren't from danganronpa appear)
1. A hobo's life.

**_So... i found a barelly functioning laptop, so that means that "the (kinda) devil hero" and "touhou's react to death battle" will come back, and now you might be wondering what the fuck is this danganronpa shit?._**

**_Well this is technically my second story i just never posted it because i just forgot about it, now i did atleast one chapter of it like a year ago and it never appeared again since i have already found the doc of the story in this shit laptop (it doesn't even have a battery) i decided to show it to you guys and see what you think._**

**_I explained everything i had to, so enjoy this thing._**

Death.

That thing that no one can avoid, if you are alive then at some point death will come too, that's pretty much how everything that lives ends.

So...

Why the fuck am i alive?.

**Welcome new user.**

...What?.

**You have been chosen to use the skill master.**

The shit is a 'skill master'?, how are we even talking?.

**The skill master let's you learn jus about everything as long as you can understand how to do it.**

This sounds familiar, like a boot-leg version of 'the gamer' or something like that, Am i just going to accept this? well yeah i literally have no other way out or at least i thinki don't.

**For you to get the skill master you first need to select your new species.**

**What will your new race be?.**

Can i chose anything?...

**yes**.

Then... human.

Why? well because i really don't want to experience new things like how certain species take a piss just chossing anything other than human would make my life fucking awkward.

**Okay now that you have choosen, we will sort your appearence randomly, along with four skills and the world you will live in, please wait a moment.**

can't exactly complain when i'm going to live again but i wonder were i'm gonna be living for a while.

**you must enter another world in a convincing way so you will be thrown in the streets as a hobo.**

That seems like a horrible plan... and it really doesn't sound that convincing.

**Destinacion has been choosen: danganronpa (alter).**

**Skills have been acquired.**

**How to view them will be explained when you reach your new world.**

Wait danganronpa?!, and what the shit does alter mean?!

Oh i feel dizzy...

location unkown.

Where the hell am i?...

This street is fucking dirty and also the other hobos that were asleep, so this is my new life as a fucking homeless man god i hate my life.

Landing in japan with sleeping hobos not a way i saw my life to go.

Now, why ami so calm? i just aparently died and got resurected in one of the worst places that ever came to be worst of all i'm homeless, must be monday it's the only day i can blame for this shit.

I look at myself or better said at my body, so i'm ripped that's good i'm also tanned so i'm probably still mexican... and my clothes suck, a dirty red hoody no shirt and black sports pants that are in a worst condition than earths atmosphere.

**Welcome back user to see your skills by thinking about it in your head and it will appear just for you as an mental image.**

That sound stupidly easy, to a retarded degree.

Time to give it a try i guess...

**User: Roberto torres.**

**SKILLS.**

**Body-**

**Myostatin-related muscle hypertrophy: you were born with 40 times more muscle density than the avarege man not only that but there will not be muscle degradation with time, you may as well be super human.**

**Mind-**

**Instict: your reaction speed and awareness of your surroundings is clearly above that of normal humans not only that but it will help you spot dangerous people.**

**Multi-lengual: the lenguage wall is none existant to you, being able to talk all lenguages decently enough.**

**Calm man: your emotions are allways in check, it's hard for people to get a rise out of you.**

**Mystical-**

**Styles-**

Well this is a little weird, didn't know youcould actually be born with so much muscle, sounds like that thing that watatsuki was born with something that i wouldn't know about if i hadn't read that manga that i will miss heard it was gonna get a sequel, what i don't know why did this thing chose a name for me, and why are the skills put in different categories.

**The skills are categorized for what part of your being they affect, you will gain more skills completing missions in the world you live in or gaining one by simply learning it yourself.**

**Missions such as this one**.

**Main mission: make a signifcant change in the timeline.**

Sounds easy enough... except that this is danganronpa and trying to make a significant change means messing with crazy bitch junko wich i don't want to do, i like being a sane man thank you very much.

**And main missions are obligatory, more missions will be given to you as time progresses have a good life.**

so wether i like it or not i'm going to have to mess in junko plans one way or another and i don't even know in what place of the timeline am i, also i just watched nicoB play some of the games but i know that it also has some novels.

And i still don't know what the fuck does alter mean, maybe this place has some changes that i'm not aware off? i don' know and i hate that.

Conclussion? i don't know shit about this place, atleast multi-lingual will save me the need to learn japanesse, god life sucks.

I need a plan to well survive then i'll think about creating a change in this place, i sit down in the very dirty ground with my back on the wall

So first of all i have no papers whatsoever meaning that i'm illegaly in japan, but by being homeless that really won't matter unless they find out i'm mexican, now that could be a problem.

Not only that but i have to keep myself off from the radar of a LOT of people, you know the fact that no one knows anything about me is my best weapon i preffer if it's stays that way not that i wouldn't trust people like jin or makoto but being close to them means getting closer to junko's plan and fuck that shit for now.

Maybe i should try to sleep like the hobos around me need to get used to a new sleeping hours, why did i had to go and come back to life in the middle of the night.

Or i could look around this ominous series of alleyways that aparently homeless people live in to get myslef acomodated with the area, looking around me i find nothing really interesting so i guess i'm going to sleep for now, or atleast i'll try to.

I close my eyes and...

...

Jesus this is uncomfortable, turns out sleeping in something that isn't a bed or something like one is a little painfull wich makes me realize that i know live by myself in a foreingn place i always stayed in my house rarelly leaving it not only that but here there could be some... unsabory people.

So my sittuation is worse than i though it was yeah i'm gonna have some sleeples nights, boy is that gonna be fun.

Well if i'm not gonna sleep this night i guess i could go walk around a little, also i should zip my hoody it's kinda cold in here, i zip up my hoody get up and walk in a random direction i also should watch were i'm walking bare feet i could step in in something sharp if i'm not careful.

Walking...

Now to the left, more alleyways morehobos some actually awake surprinsingly nice people even said hi to me, but i didn't found anything of note in this series of alleyways except that it's called the "forgetable" the name is a little cringe worthy but i guess it makes sense with all the hobo's that nobody cares bout including me too.

This place is pretty big i have been walking around for 20 minutes and i'm still in this bunch of alleyways now that i actually look into it the houses that i have found are abbandoned guess this place is called forgetable for more than just the homeless peolple makes me wonder why this place got so empty.

And if this place has so many abbandoned houses why isn't no one using them, things to keep in mind just in case the reason for it is dark and morbid.

Guess i'll go back nothing to do here for me, tomorrow people are actually gonna be up not counting the few that said hi to me i could ask questions about this place.

45 minutes later.

Turns out i have a horrible sense of direction not that it matters since i'm homeless i should have figured out that i didn' have a place to go back to, so i just wasted like an hour of my life.

Right now i'm in another stupid alley that is like all the other alley's that i have gone through nothin interesting about it...

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!"

Well nevermind, that scream was close by maybe i should check on it?, am i really that bored that i would go to a dangerous place? the answer is yes against my better judgement i'm going there.

I walk in the direction of the screen it was to my left i could see another alley there, so making my way as silently as i could i got there my back againts the wall just before turning to the other alley way i took a little peek.

I saw a tall man wich description i will limit to "generic rapist" and a young girl like 15 maybe 14 years old it was kinda dark but i noticed three things an ahoge, green eyes and a sailor outfit (fucking japan).

That girl looks familiar...

Oh yeah she is the sister of the only guy that managed to defy and kill junko... komaru if i don't bad recall.

And she is about to be raped, now i have to options here i could walk away and avoid the problems that this would probabbly bring to me or i could be a descent human being and help her.

"Please stop..."

Okay!, okay! i'm going!.

I get out of my hidding spot and start walking as casually as i could for this shit both of the noticed me the guy stopped putting his leg where he shouldn't and stared at me.

"hey get the...", he stoped talking onece he noticed i was actually taller than him i think i'm 6 feet tall probably a little taller than that he was at best 5'8, he seemed as poor as me but he atleast has shoes, wich i'm gonna take from him.

After i beat his ass of course.

"look du-" he started talking to me probably to avoid a fight with me, but i didn't let him i just raised my right hand and punched him in the face.

The results were a little... unexpected, i knew that i was stronger than the avarage man but i didn't think i would disfigure the guy with a punch that i didn't put my back on.

Also my punch went by really fast faster than i expected, that miosta whatever really made strong.

So when the guy flew like 4 feet of the ground to my left bleeding from his head in a lot of pain and most likely dying i was a little shacken i would have been reacting worse than this but the calm man skill was keeping my shit together.

I stared at the girl that looked even more scared now, maybe i should say something before she gets the wrong idea.

"so why is such a young girl in this fucked up place?" could have been a little nicer me...

She... is still too scared to talk to me, understandable i probably killed a man with just one punch like it was a normal thing to do.

"i'm gonna guess that you are either deaf or rude, because when someone ask a question you should atleast acknowledge it" wow i cannot say nice things to the clearly panicing girl in front of me.

But it worked she still seemed to have piss herself but atleast she was finally talking kinda, she was failing to answer me and was just spouting random stuff that i couldn't understand.

"take a deep breath, it'll help" i told her a little amussed at her current condition.

She did as i said and finally used words "th-thank you..." wow she sounds so vulnerable kinda sad likea kicked puppy, suddenly i don't feel bad for the guy i just probably killed and even if i didn't kill him the bleeding will.

"just being a good samaritan" i just noticed we are speaking japanese and i'm doing it pretty well i just don't know how i know of the multilengual thing but i just don't know how i'm doing it just that it comes naturaly to me.

Time to get this conversation going "you still haven't told me why are you here".

She answered with "i-i was ju-just coming from a-a frie-friends home, we we-were doing a sch-school project and i-it got pre- pretty late so i t-took a sho-shortcut" well that's kind of a stupidthing to do.

"and said shortcut takes you through "forgetable" am i right?" she seemed confused for some reason.

"by forgetable you mean this place?" she asked me no longer a stutering mess.

"yeah all the hobos around call it that, but that's not important right now you should go to your home in the night the ugly side of people show up more in aplace full of homeless people"i said making her deflate a little.

"right... can you please come with me?" she asked me as she got scared again.

"weird thing to ask to a stranger, but i get you this place is dangerous so let's go, but before that..." i walked to the man i just destroyed and kneeled down and took off the dirty white sneakers then i put them on, i'm finally all covered kinda.

"..." she just stared at me baffled by my actions.

"hey walking around bare foot is annoying and i doubt this guy will ever have the brain power to walk again" i told her while getting up and walking a little testing if my new foot wear fitted me.

They feel a little loose but it's still better than nothing.

"so girl lead the way" i didn't want to tell her about my horrible sense of direction.

"right, i haven't told you my name i'm naegi komaru" already knew that not that she was aware of that.

Guess it's my turn now "i'm torres roberto call me robert" yeah smoth one me!.

"nice to meet you robert" she said all happy and stuff, seriously she should be on edge around me.

"well komaru, as i said before you should lead the way after all i don't know where you live" i said she nodded slowly and started walking away from the probably murder scene then she stoped and looked at me again while playing with her fingers.

"is... that guy gonna be okay?" she said i just stared at her trying to figure out why the hell does she care about the guy that tried to get into her very small skirt.

I could lie and say yes and be done with this shit or i could say the the truth and tellher that idon't even know if he is even alive.

"probably, why do you care?" i said a little curious of komaru she acted more scared in the game she appeared then again it was basically the end of the world at that moment.

"i don't know... it just wouldn't feel right to let him die" huh so my only conclussion is that this is how she acted before the tragedy and that just gave me an idea.

She may be my way to complet my first mission, i befriend her wait until the events of super despair girls and make a change in the timeline without dealing with junko i mean the kids are bad but atleast they're not junko.

Well said plan could work but that alter thing maybe means that everything that i know is useless.

"do you have a phone?" i asked the girl without pockets or anything to keep things in.

"yeah" as she said that she used her right arm and put her hand inside her shirt into her...

I stared at her my face blank she noticed this and blushed in embarrasment "i forgot to bring my backpack and i needed a place to put it in" excuses girl.

"whatever you say, if you are so worried about this guy call an ambulance and then the police" i told her while trying to forget where she keept her fucken flip phone.

" and do it while we walk to save us some time" i said then started walking she hurriedly got ahead of me remembering that i have no idea where the hell i'm going.

While she made her call i tuned her out and started making a plan on my head i needed to affect the world around me while i didn't have a real reason to do this gaining new skills intrigued me, also the fact that the despair thing is going to affect everyone so i atleast can try to do something about it... unless it doesn't happen for that alter thing that i still know nothing about.

So what to do to talk with komaru, manga? no i know nothing of the manga around here maybe i could get her to talk about her family? nah that will be too weird coming from an stranger, oh yeah! i could ask more about that school project of her's.

"...yeah thank you" oh she finished the call neat, okay operation "talking with the toilet" is a go.

...

Woah i'm not very clever.

"so what was this school project that got you here?" i asked trying to make a conversation as i planned.

She plassed her phone back... where it belonged i guess and stared at me while we kept walking "oh it's just a model of the human organs for my biology class".

I actually expected something incredibly weird that didn't made sense but that seemds like something out of normal highschool.

"neat" i simply said not really thinking on how much i was gonna have to talk to her.

Disregarding the fact that i didn't know how to keep the conversation going she spoke again "yeah me and kaede are working really hard on it".

Kaede...

Kaede?...

KAEDE?!

I almost tripped after hearing that, komaru noticed this and asked me "you okay there?".

Recovering from my shockquicly i made a quick excuse "yeah the sneakers are a little big for me just getting used to them that's all".

Great that V3 is also part of this and i now nothing of that game i didn't even finish nico's playthrough of that one i was on episode 10!, poor kaede by the by and poor me since there is now even more unknows.

No wait kaede is just a name but just to make sure i need to somehow get more information.

"kaede huh? sounds like a nice girl" woah yeah that's gonna give me a lot of answers good one me!, fuck.

"yeah she is, and her skill with the piano is even nicer" komaru said.

...

Roll with it.

"that seems cool but what about you?" i asked trying to change the subject unless i lose my shit.

"me? well there is not a lot to say about me, i'm just an ordinary girl that likes manga" yeah allow me to call bullshit, this badass girl that fucks up monokumas like nothing and befriends a serial killer says.

"really? you didn't strike me as the "normal" type" i said to her who stared at me with a pout that i won't lie looked fucking cute.

"what does that mean?" she sounds angry quick say something!.

"well for starters caring about someone that tried to do things to you isn't what i'll call normal" i said refering to how we met and what she did after i probably killed someone.

She put a pensive expression on her face then smiled and answered "well my brother would".

We are bringing up makoto sooner than i expected "he sounds naive and so do you, it's not a bad thing but is certainly dangerous" i said while staring at her with a little smile on my face.

"maybe but it's something that runs in the familly we like to see the good in people" she said laughing a little at the end.

then she spoke again "oh we are here..." i stared at her for a moment the looked in front of me, yeah there was an alleyway that looked cleaner that's seems to be a sign that means leaving forgetable.

"well this conversation was nice see you later i guess" i said and turned around i was going back to forgatable for a while longer, i prefeer to find somekind of job before leaving this place.

"hey wait!" i heard komaru say and i turned around to see her.

"can we meet again?" she asked and i just rose an eyebrow we just meet and she is already asking to meet each other again.

This girl is anything but normal... "where would we even meet?".

"well... here seems like a nice place right after i comeback from school, at 7:00 pm" she said chirply and i could only keep staring at her i don't even have a-

**The time is 11:34 pm.**

Clock... so skill master comes with a clock, wich makes me wonder if it also has my age somewhere in it.

Oh right komaru "i don't make any promises but i'll atleast try to come" i said and wave at her then strated walking away.

"see you tomorrow!" i heard her say, so this is her before the tragedy huh... she is a nice girl.

Forgatable, random alley

Here seems like a nice place to take a nap right next to that big dumpster.

I miss my bed.

Whatever complaining won't help me i just gonna lay on the ground and try to sleep if that doesn't work, i'll try and see if the skill master can tell what my age fucking is!, seriously it fucking bugs me i need to now my age to not make things awkward in the future.

You know because waifus.

I got close to the dumpster and layed right next to it on the ground trying to make myslef fall sleep i closed my eyes and hoped for the best.

...

...

...

This is not working, i opned my eyesand rubed them with my right hand in annoyance sleeping on a bed for most of your life does that to you.

While i'm still laying there i summon again the layout of the skill master i inspected it up and down and noticed the place were it says my name looks like a button, how do i even press it?.

I tried to press it with my hand... didn't work obviously.

Then i imaginated it being pressed that actually worked, don't know how but it worked it opened a menu with my information...

So i'm 16 years old now, 3 years younger than before neat.

I'm 6 feet tall kay.

And i weight... 162 kg the fuck?!.

Oh right my muscle density is ridiculous i guess it makes sense that i weight a lot that will bring a lot of questions when people notice this.

Oh i'm actually a mexican just as before.

I kept reading my info until i somehow feel asleep.

The next day.

Meeeehhhhhh...

I got up and instantly feelt my back poping.

"yeah the ground doesn't make a good sustitude for a bed..." god my back...

I start to bent backwards with my hands together in the air, i was stretching and i heard a louder popping this time, yeah i need a bed.

Okay how do see the time again?... right need to imagine a clock.

The time is 12:17 pm

So another six or so hours before i meet komaru again, and in the mean time i... will do nothing since i have nothing to do so i guess i'm just gonna walk around for a while.

... Where am i again? my sense of direction can't be that bad so i came here from the left and there is where i'm gona meet komaru later and that is like 10 minutes away this forgetable place is bigger than i though.

Maybe i could go to one of the exits and see if i meet another important person of this world okay there was another one behind me to my right close to the one i have to meet komaru so i don't have to worry about getting lost or atleast i hope i don't.

Starting my walk calmly towards my destination and started to think about komaru and what could happen if i got to close to her i'll probably end up dealing with the kids that have a lot of issues and cero solutions except for monaca she seems to have problems way before all of the other kids.

If that were to actually happen, should i do simething about the kids i know that they don't die but could i convince them of stoping?, should i try to find them? i don't know for now.

Heh look at me making plans for the future without knowing if i can even make it that far, ishould first make sure i can survive the tragedy because i'm not calling it by it's full stupid name.

I made it to the other exit and leaned my back against the wall to my left with my hands on the pockets of my hoody and looked at the streets of people making their way to job or school i noticed that they were avoiding this place i supousse that most would be affraid of a place that's filled with hobos even more if one of them (aka me) is standing there.

Everything was fine in the world...

Then i saw something that almost made me scream my lungs out (thanks calm man).

I saw makoto naegi, mukuro ikusaba, kirigiry kioko and junko enoshima talking with each other happilly for most people that would be fine but they don't know what i know.

They were wearing the clothes they would use in hope's peak academy so i atleast know were are they going not that it helps.

I felt "instict" telling me how dangerous kioko and mukuro are understandably a barelly felt anything from makoto but the problem is that i also felt nothing from junko woman that can bring the world to it's heels with just her smarts.

And since "instict" also noticed kyoko as dangerous most likely for her smarts, then how is that junko seems so... harmless? it just doesn't make sense.

My mind was working on overdrive trying to figure out what the hell was going on, then i remembered, alter is this what it means? no i can't be sure but it's a possibility and if that's true...

What ACTUALLY is the timeline that i'm supoussed to change?.

Then i saw that mukuro was turning her head my way and i just kept staring, while most would instantly turn away to not look suspicious wich actually does the exact the opossite of what you expect i kept my eyes looking past them trying to make it look as if i was staring at something else and tried to keep an eye on them with my periferical vision.

I think it worked while i didn't see her narrowing her eyes at me i noticed that she seemed more on edge she either noticed that i was staring or it's her habits as a soldier to always be on guard who knows.

Her... i guess friends? noticed her change, makoto asked her something that obviously i couldn't hear but i'm pretty sure he said "what's wrong?" just because he is that kind of person.

She looked at them and did a mini-smile she told them something and they kept going, while junko and makoto just accepted that kioko didn't she got a little closer to mukuro and they started mutering at each other.

I saw them give me discret looks that i couldn't quite get but i just kept looking at them from my periferical vision, the they kept going.

Well they didn't glare at me so i guess they aren't on my tail but i'm pretty sure their atleast kinda suspicious better than nothing i guess.

I lay my head on the wall and stare at the sky wondering what the shit did i just witnessed, is junko not evil?, my instict told me she is pretty much defenseless atleast as much as makoto, but is this true? i don't know i think i heard something about danganronpa zero were she lost her memories (should have read that thing) but if that was right, why would mukuro would be with her?.

There is one way to find out i have to go to hope's peak academy, but if i'm going to go i'll have to follow someone there and the one's just passed me could notice me, well mukuro could i don't know if kioko, makoto or junko could.

I started to look at the street again waiting to see if another person that goes to hope's peak will pass through here.

Yeah once i find someone i'm going to see if there is a way for me to spy them without meeting with the probably heavy security and that juzo guy and even if i don't find a way to do that i will atleast find out where the most important place in this world is so that's a plus.

And i was just standing there for atleast 10 minutes until i saw someone pass by, and ahoge a school balck suit green-ish eyes, hinata hajime with one of those backpack suitcase looking thing.

Oh well he isn't what i was expecting but he does go to hope's peak so it's okay, time to stalk an angsty teenager obssesed with talent to the point of sacrifacing his own self to get even more angsty and bored.

And his fucking long-ass hair.

I waited for a while trying to find the right distance to follow him after a couple of seconds i got out of the alleyway and followed him from the left side walk while he was on the other one i stayed out of his sight, while other people either ignored me or stared at me affraid or disgusted not that i cared may only objective is to follow hinata not-really-a hyuga.

Ah shit his turning to the right... gotta cross the highway and foolow from the same side walk that could make this stealth mission a little harder, well nothing to lose.

Then i felt a hand on my shoulder not only that but i noticed that there was less people around that before okay...

I turned around and saw two the one in the middle that is grabing my shoulder is bald and the other one to his right was a little over-weight plain dudes, the thing that i noticed about them is their suits so i'm guessing they're yakuza.

Great thanks to these idiots i'm going to lose hinata.

"looks like your kind doesn't get it..." the bald one said angrily, and the hell does he mean by "your kind"?.

I kept staring at them in both anger and confussion "don't play dumb!, we told you hobos to stay in forgetable!" the bald dude told me like it was an obvious thing.

"really? don't remember agreeing to that" i said giving zero fuck's about this.

The big boned dude laughed "hahahaha!, you hobos are like that forgeting things looks like we must remind you who is boss around here".

I couldn't stop myself this two were smiling as if this was gonna go their way, and i just found it funny both of the may be a little taller than me but if "instict" isn't sending me warning signals i knew for a fact that they were not dangerous atleast to me.

"now that would be intimidating if you two were... well intimidating" i said while keeping myself from laughing.

The bald one saw red "shut up you little shit!" funny that he called me that since i'm taller than him. then he threw his right at me hoping to hit me in the head.

That didn't happen, i stoped his punch with my left hand and for a yakuza look alike his punch left much to be desired really that was embarrasing "my turn" i simply said then i did an uppercut with my right.

He was shocked of me blocking his punch then my uppercut hit him and he flew... and i also think i broke his neck, i don't know how far up he flew but i can say that it was pretty high up.

The fat bitch did his best impression of a fish i snapped my fingers to get his attention "hey, take him with you and don't bother me again, got it?" and now he is shitting himself.

He grabbed the bald guy over his shoulder then started running away but before he left too far he screamed at me "yo-you'll pay for messing with the shibusawa familly!".

No...

No fucking way, shibusawa?!.

How many more surprisses am i gonna get from this place?!, seriously what the fuck?!.

Wait calm down, maybe it's not keiji shibusawa yeah there could be others named like him, right?, RIGHT?!.

Ooooooohh... who am i kidding?, if junko is actually... not gonna say good i'm staying with neutral until proben otherwise then i know that the world will throw a guy so badass that has his own dragon style.

Atleast he is not junko...

I have a lot to think about now, guess i'll go back to forgetable ask some of the hobos there about the shibusawa familly and why did they tell them to stay inside forgetable then after that i'll meet komaru and try to find something about her brother and possibly his relationship with junko.

Yeah that sounds like a plan.

I turned around and begun my walk back to what i guess is my home for now.

Forgetable, the center

Now that i'm in the middle of forgetable were i can see most of the hobos are i can finally ask about the shibusawa familly, why is a yakuza familly keeping a group of hobos in here i wonder?.

And almost forgot what our is it?

**The time is 4:27 pm**

I have... at most an hour to ask questions to the people here then go back walking to meet komaru and hope to god that's just komaru.

Taking a look around at the makeshift houses and the camping ones i was looking for someone that could tell me anything about the shibusawa no one here seemed that special so i walked up to a man in a yellow shirt that didn't have pants but atleast underwear thank god.

"hi, i hadn't been homeless that long so i really don't know what's up around here, so i wonder if you could answer me some questions?" i said politely trying to look friendly.

He looked at me up and down then said "alright kid, shoot".

"well i went to take a walk around and two yakuz-" i started but when i was abou to said yakuza the pantless guy raised his voice interrupting me.

"no!, listen kid it's better if you leave now!" never though a guy in his underwear could sound that dangerous.

But i didn't give a damn, in fact his reaction fills me with even more questions "why? does it have anything to do with the shibusawa familly?" i asked ignoring the threat of the pantless man.

But he refussed to talk and he wasn't the only one everyone was subtly moving away from me, i realized that i wasn't gonna get answers and while i could probably force them to tell me i don't want to punch my way out of all my troubles, so i decided to comply and walked away from here.

But right when i was about to leave and old man with grey hair a fedora and a scarf on his shoulders a grey duster and a brown suit stood in front of me, the expression of his face was easy going he also looked really familiar.

"hey boy, i saw you beat those two yakuza really good power you have there" he said jovially and i was confussed by this dude coming out of nowhere talking to me as if we are best friends.

"wasn't that impressive..., who are you anyway?" i asked trying to remember if i have seen this guy before.

He smiled at me again more charismaticly "i'm bacchus, and i can answers your questions regarding the shibusawa familly".

You now what? i'm not even surprissed abou this people pooping out of nowhere, like fucking bacchus?...

Will i meet kiryu?.

"really?, why would you do that?" i asked honestly confussed as to why he would help me.

"well kid for a chance to train you, what else?" he said as if it was an obvious thing to know.

"train me? that's a weird thing to ask for..." i said honestly confussed by him, i'm no kiryu so i don't know why i would catch his eye.

He tipped his hat at me "because you have a lot of potential as a fighter in you give me three months and i can make you world champ!".

I shaked my head denying it "not really interested in fighting in a ring, but thanks for the offert".

"don't worry about it, look let's leave to a more private place and we will keep talking" he said then pointed behind me i glanced back and saw how most people were staring at us, i looked at bacchus and nodded.

He gave me a smirk "alright boy come with me" and he started walking and i followed just behind him.

We walked for about two minutes and we reached what was apparently the only building being used right now, a gym to be precise by the name of bacchus in big red letters on top of the gym... very original.

"let's get in boy, we can talk all we want in here" when he finished talking he oppened the white door inside i saw a boxing ring on the left netx to the boxing ring there were three sandbags to the right i saw weights of various kind stacked in that thing to stack weights don't know if it has a name, two threadmills and one exersice bike all of it was pretty dusty, like it hasn't been used in a while.

He took a seath on a bench that was to the left on the door we just entered said bench was nailed to the wall "take a seat" i did as i was told and seated at arms lenght to him, to keep it from getting awkward.

"my answer is still no" i said towards the fact that he wanted to train me to become champ of... he never did day of what.

"and that's fine but as a traineer i'll feel horrible for not making the best of your potential i want to see what you can be capable of, that and i'm sure that at some point you'll accept my idea of you in a ring" and he still is happy, gotta admit that bacchus has a really positive personality.

"well bacchus... the name is roberto torres you can call me robert i'll accept your training and let's see if you can convince me to enter the ring" i said with a smile it's hard to say no when someone so optimistic ask for it.

"you will not regret this boy" and he keeps calling me boy, goddamnit.

And now about the shibusawa familly "so about those yakuza...".

He smile dropped a little he still seemed happy but once i brought up the yakuza he was kinda tense "right, the shibusawa familly don't know all the details but the patriarch of the familly came with a lot of yakuza in tow and told everyone to stay inside forgetable, nobody really knows why he wants us in one spot but since everyone is affraid...".

"then no one will do anything about it, well shit i just painted a target on my back" i said with a grimace clear in my face.

Bacchus shoke his head in denial "not really, those two were basically cannon fodder so none will bat an eye for them".

"let's hope that's right" how long have we talked with each other?.

**The time is 6:10 pm**

Well shit time to go, don't want to keep a lady waiting.

"bacchus this talk was very nice, but i have to meet someone" i said while getting up from the bench.

He laughed "don't worry boy, just be sure to come back here tomorrow at... 3:00 pm" he told me while smiling at me.

"for training, right?" i asked just to make sure.

"of course!, i'll make you a top-class fighter in no time" he sounds so sure of it too.

I was walking towards the door the i stoped, i don't even know what i look like and this gym could have a mirror...

I turned around towards bacchus "do you have a mirror in here?" i asked hoping for a yes.

He nodded and pointed in front of him a door at the end of the gym "yeah there is a full body one in the lockers right next to the showers , why do you need one?".

"just want to see something..." i said as i made my way towards the lockers where i guess they keep clothing and shit.

I entered and saw in the middle of the room two long benches next to one another and there where small lockers at the left, there where three small lockers up and 7 wide it was barelly taller than me to the right there was a door that i guess it's the showers and in the end of the room there was a full body mirror.

Getting close to the mirror i saw... well i wasn't ugly that's good, brown eyes, a normal nose my ears were fine i didn't have facial hair bummer i really wanted a beard, short black hair i looked like a version of the old me but... prettier i guess.

Once i'm done checking my image i left the changing room i saw bacchus looking in my direction "thanks" i said he gave me a thumps up then i left while waving at him.

After that i started walking to where i'm suppoussed to meet miss "normal" komaru.

The meeting place

I arrived 20 minutes early, i just noticed that forgetable is actually a pretty big place like i took a walk of 30 minutes and i'm in just in this exit.

Now i guess i'll just lay against the wall and wait for komaru, i really don't know what to say once we meet but i guess i'll make it ad normal as possible then find a way to ask about her brother and his friends without looking... suspicious.

But why do i even want to do that?, junko doesn't seem to be crazy so no tragedy will happen, why do i care? maybe because i can't accept that junko is good in here?, or because i want to be a hero?.

Just a day in this place and i'm already lossing it and it isn't even junko's fault.

Then i feel my stomach shanking and a deep gurgling sound came from it, right i haven't eaten in a while... god i wish i had money.

"woah... do you have some kind of monster in there?" i heard a familiar female voice, i turn my head to the right and i see her in the same outfit as last time makes sense that is her school uniform.

"well being homeless and poor has it's drawbacks, lack of food being one of them" i reply sarcastically with a smile on my face, i just interacted with her one time and she is already on my good side.

She reaches behind her for her backpack, so unlike her brother she actually carries a backpack instead of a suit case neat, while she grabs her backpack and puts it in front of her and i can see the anime design it was of a woman and some bomb motiffs around her bizarre choice for a backpack.

Then she pulled out... what they call it in japan?, bento? yeah i think that's what is called and extended it in my direction.

"my mom put a little too much in my bento, you can have what's left" she said and while in other circumstances i would have said no right now i'm hungry so i just took the damn thing.

"thanks komaru" i said noticing how she seemed a little surprissed i think it's because calling someone fortheir given name in japan is a sign of trust or something like that.

I opened the bento and saw rice and squid things, maybe it's sausage?, and then the bane of my existence... chopsticks.

I just kept staring wondering if i should throw my image out of the window and eat it all with my hands or eat my pride and ask komaru how to use the damn things.

Noticing that i just kept staring at the food komaru asked me "is something wrong?, you don't like it" oh shit staring at the food would make it seem like i don't like it.

"no it's... i don't know how to use chopsticks" at first i tried to make an excuse but i really couldn't come up with something that wasn't cheesy or offensive.

She blinked owlishly then giggled at my predicament "well we have time, so i'll teach you how to use them".

"i know i should be gratefull, but i also feel some of my pride dying" she laughed at my pained words then grabed the chopsticks and grabed them her first three fingers grabing one chopstick and the other one was at the space between her thumb and index finger and using her last two fingers to keep it from falling.

I couldn't help but grimace that... looked really uncomfortable.

"come on it's not that bad, actually it's easier than it seems" she said then extended the chopsticks at me i grabed them and tried to do the same thing it was as it seemed very uncomfortable but hey i'm grabbing them.

"now close them together to grab food" she is enjoying this way too much.

Doing what she told me i used the chopsticks to grab rice from the bento that i had on my left hand, i grabed the food and saw a slight shacking in my hand then consume the white food.

...

I turned to komaru who was smiling like a proud mother then i said "thank you, it's delicious" and started to eat the food she gave me.

The food was pretty good i was scared that i wouldn't like it and would have to feign that i did but it was very good.

"just helping a friend" she said.

The naegi familly is too good for this world, they must be angels that fell from haven for being more pure than even god that's the only explination for how komaru and naegi are.

I finished the food in record time and gave komaru her bento box back.

"geez, you sure were hungry" well komaru i'm sorry but i haven't eaten anything for a whole day.

"you have no idea komaru" and there it is she seems embarrased again i really should stop calling her name so casualy... nah too much of a hassle.

Komaru was about to say something but i saw something behind her, shenoticed that i was looking behind her and turned around.

Her brother and friends that saw latter today the same four people, said people are probably misenterpreting the situation if the look in the faces of both kyoko and mukuro are anything to go by.

While junko and makoto looked more surprissed than anything else.

OK me you need to make a good first impression "i'm not robbing her".

I heard the face palm of komaru and i knew i fucked that one up.

**_I did fix stuff here and there so if it wasn't bad then it was mainly because of that i probably will continue if it is recibed well._**

**_If no one likes it, that's okay i never planed for this one in particular to go far._**


	2. Social butterfly (rewritten)

**_Surprisse bitch!, i decided that to continue this fic just because, also i finally watched the whole danganronpa V3 shit... it was a clusterfuck of emotions, i mean i didn't like the questioning of one's own existence, mainly because it got a little too meta and when i was younger i asked myself the question if i was real way too many times._**

**_Anyway just enjoy this chapter of 'like a hobo'... this needs a new name._**

**_(i decided to finally heard what people allways tell me to do, and used grammarly... i had like 600 errors, and after 50 minutes i got rid of them, kinda)_**

**_Just get on with it!._**

I kept my gaze on both Kyoko and Mukuro, knowing full well that those two are the only ones here that could probe an actual hazard to my health, so when Mukuro made a quick motion and pulled a combat knife from behind her I moved.

Towards Kyoko, she also went for something behind her slower but more discreetly than Mukuro but keeping both of them on my sight probed to be a good option.

So while Mukuro could harm me, Kyoko could ruin me I just needed to stop her, Kyoko's eyes seemed to widen slightly, I didn't know if it was because I'm going really fast or because I caught her plan.

Not that Mukuro was gonna let me reach Kyoko, she too seemed surprised by my obviously abnormal speed but she probably had dealt with something similar, so when she was in front of me I wasn't surprised, so I decided to do something dumb and jump... with varied results.

So, first of all, I jumped over Mukuro who tried to reach me but I jumped like two times her height so no deal, then when I was about to give an aerial tackle to Kyoko I noticed Makoto pushing the purple-haired girl aside... probably should have focused on him too.

Then I had a couple seconds to make a choice, either go along with the tackle and probably crack a few of Makoto's bones, which now that I think about it would have done the same to Kyoko or I could try divert the impact somehow.

Okay maybe if i...

Before we made actual contact I decided to kick the right wall, thank god these alleys aren't ridiculously big, making me crash in the right wall right next to the perplexed Makoto.

I saw movement to my right and knew that I had to get up before I get knif- "STOP!" or Komaru could stop the whole conflict, that works too I guess.

I got up anyway seeing Komaru holding Mukuro in a full nelson... I knew that the ultimate soldier could get out of that hold, so I guess she doesn't want to harm Komaru and that makes sense.

I took a glance to my left and saw the small guy that is Makoto Naegi, who also technically saved the world but not completely, he was staring up to me a little nervous and when I could probably bend steel and he is built like a stick I can see why he would be nervous.

"okay you just started with the wrong foot, Robert wasn't trying to rob me he was just... probably being a jerk" the voice of Komaru made me turn my gaze back at her and Mukuro, at the edge of my vision I saw Junko helping Kyoko to get off the ground, that is a really weird image in my head.

"I wasn't being a jerk, I just said what everyone was probably thinking at that moment" Which wasn't a lie pretty sure all of them thought of something along those lines.

"maybe but that only makes you look more suspicious" is Komaru... lecturing me? I didn't see that one coming.

"whatever mom" if you don't know what to say go for school playground excuses.

"yes, this is all fun and everything, but who the fuck are you?" so that was Junko who was behind her sister which still had her knife in hand.

I stared at her with a small smile "well bad interpretation of barbie, I am Roberto Torres a hobo extraordinaire" pretty sure she said "hey!" when I did the barbie commented.

I saw Makoto moving in front of me, he still seemed slightly on edge "well I'm Makoto Naegi, nice to meet you Torres" right japan and their culture that I'm not even slightly aware of.

"you are Komaru's sister, right?" I asked him and he was surprised for literally no reason, come on I can see the resemblance a mile away... even if I already knew of this fact but there is no need for him to know that.

His expression of surprise made me feel like I kicked a puppy so I quickly responded: "you just look a lot like her... also you both have ahoge's".

Kyoko and Mukuro were watching my every move and Junko was still offended about calling her a bad version of barbie... not that there was a good one but that's probably my bias against girl toys so I really wouldn't know.

"ummmmm..." he was probably trying to say something but was still surprised, so I looked at Kyoko and Mukuro with a raised eyebrow conveying the message of "did I break him?".

"don't worry about him, you just surprised him two times in a row" that was Kyoko who stopped inspecting me like I was a mass murderer.

I kept staring at her for a moment hoping for her name, she sighed then said "Kyoko Kirigiri" well she seems annoyed.

"got it, then you two are?..." I let the question hang while looking at the despair sisters... or not, I don't know.

"Mukuro Ikusaba" geez soken like a true soulless killing machine.

"Junko Enoshima jackass" well at least she isn't a goody-two-shoes, so that's a little familiarity.

I nodded and glanced at Komaru "well you are right, your brother is good to a fault" I commented at her.

"how do you now that?" Mukuro asked me since he hadn't really done anything that could point at my conclusion except saving Kyoko from my tackle.

I looked at the wall I kicked and pointed at it, there was a noticeable crack were I kicked to move away "because if I actually went along with my tackle, he would be having some broken bones".

The moment I finished my words Kyoko's gaze sharpened and Mukuro tensed, probably because they didn't expect a hobo with super-human capabilities.

"Thanks for not harming them by the way" oh Komaru, if I ever harmed someone from the Naegi bloodline I would literally have to kill myself to wipe my shame away.

"no problem..." then that made me realize something.

"so did Komaru told you?" while I was meet with questioning glances, then Komaru noticed what I meant with that and just looked at me in abject horror, probing my suspicions.

"Tell us what?" the always worried Makoto chimed in.

I just glanced at him surprised "you really didn't notice anything about her the previous day?".

"well, she seemed scared..." Junko said in thought, probably wondering what I was talking about.

I stared at Komaru she was trying to force to shut up with her gaze alone, but I didn't care it was better if she talked to someone about her problem... just to make sure there isn't any trauma.

Her head hanged in defeat and I looked at Makoto in the eye "she was almost raped" I said it with force in my voice making them know I did care about the issue, but it also carried some degree of deadpannes... is that even a word?.

Everything was silent for a moment.

Then the realization hit them like a truck, Kyoko was still composed but the very slight widened eyes told me enough, Mukuro was staring at me with slightly narrowed eyes, Makoto is fucking HORRIFIED and went running to check on her sister that's nice if a little bit useless, Junko had a similar reaction to Makoto and also started trying to make Komaru accept some therapy... still not used to good Junko.

"now that I think about it... the news talked of a badly damaged man who was accused of rape by a phone call" a Kyoko always the one to know the details.

"yeah, too bad for him I hate rape... so I tried to make his skull resemble a cracked egg, and I'll be honest I think I did a pretty good job at it," I said while making clear that I was the one, that fucked him up.

"you also said almost" yes Mukuro I think everyone already realized that I saved Komaru's... integrity.

I was about to make another witty remark, but a wild Makoto appeared in front with speed I didn't know I had and was bowing really fucking hard to me "thank you so much! I really don't know how to repay this to you!".

Christ kid chill the fuck out "you can start by not making this situation awkward".

"Right, sorry" you are a weird kid Makoto, there is no need to sounds embarrassed.

I turned to Komaru with a question in the back of my head that I want to ask her "why didn't you tell them? or at least to your brother".

That brought everyone's attention to Komaru who was now playing with her index fingers while looking at the ground "w-well... I didn't really wanna bother them, af-after all nothing really bad happened t-to me" that's a dumb reason.

And I'm not the only one who thinks that pretty sure that Mukuro's annoyed stare and Kyoko sigh are anything to go by, Junko was looking at Komaru like she was crazy and her brother was a weird mix between offended and ashamed.

"no Komaru, of course not you could have told me!" Makoto didn't sound angry, but he definitely wasn't happy either.

"But you have to concentrate in hope's peak academy..." and Komaru is ashamed now.

"I can make time for you" and now... he is ashamed too, what.

"but what about your future?" that was Komaru.

"your health is more important" then Makoto.

It kinda looked like they were ignoring their problems to help each other like they saw their problems as small compared to the others so they didn't bring it up "... do they do this often?" I tunned out they brotherly discussion and glanced at Junko who walked back to her sister to give some space to both Naegi's.

"kinda, they care more about others than themselves, weird little duo but that's what makes them so likable" yeah I can see that being a thing... even if it's hella weird.

"well, that is an interesting bond they have" after I said that we just waited for Komaru and Makoto to end their conversation.

"what were you doing spying on us?" or Kyoko could bring that up, shit.

"wasn't really spying, Makoto just caught my attention at the time he just looked like Komaru so I kept an eye on him" that's not a lie, I think.

The detective stared at me for a moment "then why did you try to trick us?" son of a- of course, she'll notice it, the ULTIMATE detective, for fuck's sake.

"a homeless man staring at a bunch o teenagers from a street sends a very bad vibe" the lie came without pause I didn't show any kind of reaction to deny my claims.

"that speed and power, how did you get them" and now Mukuro is taking a bite at interrogating me, yes because I really need this right now.

"in all honesty, I don't know, I just have been this strong since coming to life in this cruel world" technically not lies for the win.

Also, Mukuro grimace is because she had to train to get where she is, I just fucken got my strength from somewhere.

"stop you two, he saved Komaru be a little more grateful" Junko with... the save, seriously I'll never get used to this.

"it's fine, I am a pretty sketchy looking guy" I'm just being polite, I'm really grateful to Junko right now.

Oh, they finished the family talk "you two have a very deep bond... that or a fetish for helping people" I said to the Naegi's in a small joking tone.

"I wonder that myself every day..." oh god I'm agreeing with Junko of all people, how am I supposed to feel?.

"Junko, no" that was Mukuro who is defending her crush, or I think Makoto is her crush I never really confirmed that.

"let me have some fun, Mukuro-nee" first time I hear an actual Japanese honorific, or was it a noun?.

I just shake my head, these kids should go to their homes, ah right system, the time?.

**the time is 7:20 pm**

Time sure flies quickly "okay then, since you two finished with your lover's quarrel..."

"God no!" Komaru is disgusted.

"what gave you that idea?!" and so does Makoto.

Junko gave me a dirty look "you have a weird sense of humor...".

And Mukuro and Kyoko staring like I was some kind of alien being, that's a little weird.

"sure whatever, you kids should go to your homes, this place it's not exactly safe," I said ignoring the jabs at my incredible sense of humor.

"I doubt that you are actually older than us..." Komaru why are sweat dropping?.

"You seem eager to getting rid of us" Kyoko why are you so good at this detective stuff?.

I shrugged my shoulders "what can I say? I like Komaru, Makoto is kind of a pansy, Junko is... she's something, and you two have been all over my case since I met you" that was my honest opinion of them at the time.

"Woah..., you're kind of an asshole" fuck you too Junko.

"so I've been told" zero fuck's given by my part

.

"you don't have to be so rude Robert, I just got here and well it's a good time to meet new people" well the first thing that happens when I met them was to attack me, so I'm not really keen on that shit.

"well, we aren't than happy to meet you too, jackass!" I just gave her an annoyed look, yes I know of these guys in a video game, but I'm still skeptical about Junko, Mukuro tried to kill me and Kyoko almost made me a wanted man, yes a good chunk of that is speculation but I really don't think I should lower my guard around ultimates.

Then there is Makoto and Komaru, I like Komaru she just is a good person and so is Makoto... he just is a little pansy, in my opinion, of course, his bullheaded follow of hope always rubbed me the wrong way, he would even overlook the truth if it meant despair, but I really haven't met the guy in real life until now so it wouldn't be fair to make that kind of speculations.

"yes, after all, I was attacked with a knife for someone who was obviously trained to kill," I said calmly Mukuro's gaze became sharper and Junko flinched... is it wrong to feel good about that?.

"How would you now that?" watch that tone Mukuro, you really don't want a fight with me... I don't know if I can beat you, but I'm sure that I just need to hit you once to get the advantage.

"your standing like a soldier, your legs are closer to each other than the ones the average person does, your back is straight, also your hands have been at your sides firmly and that look in your eyes speaks of experience" I gave my analyzation of Mukuro, some of it was bullshit but just about enough it's true, enough to make it seem like the truth.

I don't know what the reaction of Kyoko was it happen to fast for me to notice, but I'm sure that Mukuro was glaring at me, it was almost like a wolf stalking it's prey... too bad that I'm the bigger predator.

"Guys, let's just calm down there is no need to fight, we just meet in bad circumstances..." those words that Makoto said made me think back at 'forgettable' i know that the Shibusawa family are keeping all the homeless people inside of it... but I never knew the reason for all of it.

Maybe I should investigate more about it... after all I'm probably wasting my time here, Kyoko and Mukuro are too wary of me to have any kind of normal conversation now "well I have some stuff to do and things are getting a little to intense, we better part ways before things get ugly".

"oh... well we could meet tomorrow at the same time?" Komaru asked me and I nodded while Makoto was trying to calm down both Mukuro and Junko, the fashionista was staring at me like I murdered her mother or some shit and Mukuro was still as predatory and frigid as ever.

Now that I put some thought to it, their reactions are a little too intense almost like something I said offended them, it started when I said Mukuro was trained to kill... I'll keep that one in the back of my head.

"Komaru have a good day, Naegi you too" and with that, I started walking back inside "forgettable" I heard both the Naegi's said their goodbye's to me, I said nothing to Kyoko, Mukuro and Junko since my first meeting with them started and ended poorly.

I'll worry about that later, I need to find more information about the Shibusawa issue... but no one but Bacchus is willing to talk to me in 'forgettable' and I doubt that a hobo trying to ask random people will seem really out of place, so I need to look at the problem more directly, but how to do that without painting a target on my back?.

Well, I could always just walk around the populated areas of 'forgettable' and see if someone is talking about the issue and see if I can gather more info about Shibusawa's plan.

No, wait a minute I just made my intentions clear in the center of 'forgettable', the hobos will be trying to avoid me... shit looks like there is no other way but to look into the problem more deeply.

... guess I'm just going to take a walk around it's too soon to make such a rash decision like that, Shibusawa is very dangerous I shouldn't get involved with his business without more info on the matter, maybe I could take a look outside of forgettable? yeah, that sounds nice.

But first, I need to find another exit in this series of alleyways.

**15 minutes later.**

I reached another way out of this place, some of the hobos here gave me glares but they really didn't try anything stupid.

Time to step outside of here then... and hope that the police don't try to arrest me because of my looks, it's never good for someone who is homeless to disrupt the peace.

Don't wanna get my ass in jail.

Then I just walked for a while, feeling a little bit jealous of the people in restaurants and there is nothing I can do about it for now, some people avoided me or gave me weird looks, then a drunk guy in a business suit called me a 'pathetic piece of shit' and I just walked past the dumbass he kept screaming obscenities at me but I just ignored him.

I didn't really see anything interesting, I also should take a shower... I think Bacchus gym had some to get my probably bad smell of my person...

But I couldn't have some moments of peace, I heard the sounds of glass breaking and looked to my right a... bakery?, it had a lot of pastries, donuts and stuff like that, there were big windows so I could see what was going on inside, the costumers were running away a girl in the counter was scared and I saw guy's with suits that resembled that of the two guys that annoyed me, so more Shibusawa fodder 14 of them... and they were surrounding a guy with an orange-ish pompadour with a black jacket and a white sleeveless shirt,

Mondo Oowada who just happens to punch one of the yakuza.

"what the fuck are you assholes doing here?!" his voice is very loud right now, he is also very angry.

"that doesn't concern you fucker, so why don't you go back to the streets like a filthy animal?" one brave (dumb) guy decided that he could take on an ultimate.

Pretty sure he is mistaken "of course I care motherfucker! this is crazy diamonds turf! so I'll ask again and answer me if you don't want your ugly mugs to end even worse", what the fuck are you doing here!?" the livid mondo was already cracking his knuckles.

"it doesn't matter, get him!" and with that, the yakuza threw themselves at mondo... it wasn't going that well for them.

Looks like mondo is a pretty tough guy, instinct did see him as a decent threat to me he also knows a lot of street fighting, he isn't allowing them to surround him and he is always aiming to punch their heads, specifically the chin he already knocked out three of them.

It doesn't seem like he needs help... ah fuck it I lose nothing by helping and at some point I'll have to face the whole Shibusawa problem, so better get it over with now.

Then there were some people that didn't leave and were hiding behind the tables, between them I saw a guy I didn't expect to meet for a while, it is Hinata he is grabbing a paper bag with his left hand and a briefcase on the right one he is wearing the reserve (insert-here money bag) course suit of hope's peak.

And mondo just got another two, well better now than never.

Entering through the front glass door calmly as if I was a normal customer and started walking towards the conflict and everyone outside of said fight looked at me either horrified or worriedly, I ignored them.

The fight seemed to stop when I got close enough, mondo stared at me like I was the pinnacle of stupidity and the yakuza's got even angrier, I already know why.

"what the shit are you doing here!?" nameless goon number 1 asked me while grabbing me from my hoody trying to lift me up... which he didn't I'm pretty heavy all things considered, I resisted the urge to laugh at his failed attempt to scare me.

"oh sorry, I didn't know that you were stupid enough to not know what the hell you do in a bakery" what better way to get them angry than questioning their intelligence? it always works in low-rank goons.

And living to everyone's expectations he did and tried to lift me up again, failing again and the other yakuza surrounding me I saw mondo moving to fight them but I send him a look of boredom, telling him I could handle these idiots if I had to.

He was still ready for a fight but took the hint... and I expected it to fly over his head, oh well that doesn't matter.

The now sneering goon number 1 tried to put me on eye-level since I was just a little taller than him and well failed again, man that's gonna become a trend right? "the shit you say to me!?".

Well I can keep going "ah, so you're deaf too what a sad life you live, I'm sorry for my ignorance" my words were dripping with sass and sarcasm, then goon 1 screamed in rage and reared his right arm.

I saw the punch coming a mile away but I didn't move, all because I want to see how well I can take a punch...

My head tilted slightly to the right when the punch hit me, I barely felt that and goon 1 noticed it too probably why he stopped grabbing me by the hoody, now that he knows that I can beat the living shit out of all of them is time to make my demand "cute, now you all have two options here, number one you walk out of here number two I walk on your face".

They all seemed to actually consider my suggestion... until one of them filled to the brim with stupidity pulled out a knife and charged at me, he tried to stab me in the stomach but I simply grabbed his left arm with my right hand and started crushing it that made him drop his knife instantaneously.

"good to know that you can live to my expectations..." I muttered seriously, goons, in general, seem to always get the crap kicked out of them mostly because of their own actions.

I proceeded to swing the bastard from his hand I heard a pop from his arm so that's probably dislocated, and swung his body towards my left taking another four goons with him they also flew towards one of the big window going through it and landing outside.

After that shit I just stared at the last four guys... and the other 's that mondo knocked out were also getting up, so not really knocked out.

"do you want to give it a shot?" i asked them with an amused smile, their reactions are pretty priceless, they also scrambled to get the guys I just threw like ragdolls out of here... even if they were already outside exclaiming that they would have their revenge or whatever, I wasn't paying attention.

"holy shit! that was cool!" mondo said at my superhuman feat, yeah I'm pretty amazing.

"don't sell yourself short you really didn't need my help, oh and sorry for the window" the last part was for the girl on the counter.

"don't worry about it, the yakuza would have done worse" her voice was wavering out of fear, not that I blame her.

"yeah before I forget, why the fuck was the yakuza here Amai?" asked mondo to the girl in the counter who just shrugged her shoulders shakily.

"They just came in and asked me random questions that made no sense" well... that seems interesting I'll come back to this shop later, those questions could give me a clue of Shibusawa's plan.

"goddamnit, better tell Daiya about this shit..." huh? Daiya is alive? isn't that interesting.

Then he stared at me with a small smile on his face "thanks for the help..." he said kinda awkwardly, asking for my name.

"Roberto Torres" I obviously did tell him my name, I'm not rude.

"mondo Oowada, look I have some shit to do but I'll remember this, you helped me so I'll pay you back later" he said and I nodded, then he ran outside and got up to his motorcycle, I wonder how I missed his vehicle after that he started the motor and left.

Well, since he left I can ask the questions I need to this girl.

Staring around the damaged shop I looked at said girl, Amai "need some help cleaning the place?" I asked her.

She shooked her head in denial "no it's fine, you already helped me enough, but I'll need to close the shop for the day..." she trailed off when I started to pick up glass pieces.

Most people already left except for Hinata who was giving me this really weird look that I couldn't quite understand, after a moment he shook his head and left too, weird seemed like he wanted to tell me something.

"But I just told you..." Amai started talking again, but I stopped her.

"I asked you said no, I decided to ignore your request" was my simple answer, since mondo left then I can ask her about those questions.

She gave me a confused look then just smiled and nodded, now that I think about it I haven't taken a close look at her looks, black-haired shoulder-length hair, brown eyes a yellow one-piece and a white gown, pretty normal looking and that makes sense, she isn't an ultimate.

I saw her go to a back door a little later she came with a broom and a dustpan "use these, it's better than picking up glass with your hands".

She said then walked up to me then handed them to me, I took them obviously and started cleaning, I saw from the edge of my vision when she walked behind the counter and grabbed some keys, probably to close the place... with a broken giant window so pretty counter-productive.

I took a closer look to the windows and noticed the metal roller doors at the top, I remember that most stores back in the Mexico of my world used them in... well all of them, there was a smaller one in the glass door too, well now that makes the keys more useful.

The looks for the rolled doors were also located inside the store not outside, so this place should have an exit on the back, like an emergency door.

Time to make some small talk while I finish with cleaning the glass "so yakuza come here and you are also in crazy diamonds turf, you must have it rough".

"not really, they may be a biker gang but the only thing they ask of me is some free pastries from time to time, the yakuza are new thought" well she isn't scared anymore.

"What did they want anyway? the yakuza" I made it sound like I didn't care, just to not arise suspicion.

"I don't they just asked if poor people came here constantly, when I tried to ask why they cared all of them got really defensive and angry" she sounded but frustrated and confused, but that also gives me some clues they are looking for someone that someone is a hobo, so that's why they are trying to keep them all on 'forgettable' to increase their chances of finding that guy who is they looking for.

Now I just need to know why are they looking for him or her, and who is said person.

"oh, where are my manners? I'm Roberto Torres you can call me Robert" I continued our talk if I just stopped there she would notice something was wrong.

The moment she finished closing the roller doors, she turned in my direction "well I already knew that I heard you say it to mondo, anyway I'm Amai Keki, nice to meet you" she did a small bow at the end.

And Amai Keki... isn't that 'sweet cake' in English? that's what my multi-lingual skill is telling me.

After I finished cleaning the glass I glanced at Amai "where do I put this?".

"There are some thrash bags in the back, and also the emergency exit" called it, I followed to the back she picked up a yellow backpack probably with personal belongings and we went to the back of the stoor, the room had a half-filled trash bag inside a trash bin, an open small closet to the right that's were she most likely took the broom and dustpan.

I dropped the glass on the trash bag and closed the trashbin it was in, then I put the broom and dustpan back in the closet that had a lot more cleaning utensils and proceeded to close it.

"now that's done, I'll have to call for someone for a new window..." she trailed off at the end, sounding really tired all of a sudden she went to the door labeled 'emergency exit' with a running stickman at the side.

Following behind her without a word we both left and ended up in an alley, a lot cleaner than the ones in forgettable, she also closed that door with her keys.

"thank you so much," she said toe and bowed a little more than last time then she straightened herself up and looked at me at the eye "mondo would have fended them off but the store would have ended destroyed, and you even helped me cleaning it".

I don't think I did that much... "I just decided to help, I'm not really asking for anything" I am a little hungry though...

"I have to repay you somehow..." she seemed to think for a moment "ah right! I have a couple of donuts in my backpack, it might not be a lot but you do seem like you don't eat a lot" after she said that Amai started looking into her backpack and pulled out a bag with three donuts, two of them of chocolate and the last one was coated in sugar.

I accepted her gift, cause I'm not a dick and I like chocolate too so it's a win for everyone "thank you Amai".

"no need to thank me, I should really do more than this for you, but I need to go home and call someone to repair the store, guess I'll see you later Robert-san," she said hurriedly then started jogging out of here, and did she just call me 'san'? well, that's nothing important.

Glancing at the bag of donuts on my right hand i started going the opposite direction back to 'forgettable' and find a place where I can eat these in peace...

Someone is following me, I quickly turned around and I rose an eyebrow at the startled Hajime, who was obviously surprised by how quickly I turned around, but I just kept staring at me wondering what he wants with me.

"ah..., excuse me this may seem a little out of the blue, but can I ask you a question?" he was kinda nervous, pretty sure he should be considering what I'm capable of doing.

What time it anyway?.

**The time is 8:15 pm**

Fuck it, I have time "go ahead" I knew that whatever question he was gonna ask me will have to do with talent in some way.

And I just wanted to eat my donuts and be done for today, It seems like I'll never have a boring day around here.

_**And that's it, i'll update this again... at some point.**_

_**That and the name 'amai keki', well i just used google translator, me being mexican i writted 'pastel dulce' and i got 'amai keki', i don't know if that's how japanese name themselves but i guess it works for now, hope that doesn't gey on anyone's nerves.**_

_**I'll see you all the next chapter!.**_


	3. Push it to the limit!

**_Hey look who's back?._**

**_..._**

**_Yeah whatever here is an update on this fic i just felt with the need to write danganronpa then this happened._**

**_Now i just need to update my touhou fic too._**

**_Well enjoy... or not, who cares?... (i do, kinda)._**

Hajime was staring at me nervously and i was just quietly waiting for his question so i could eat my fucken donuts.

He finally found what to say "how... are you not in hope's peak?".

I rose my left eyebrow and made a gesture with my left hand telling him 'go on' and he did "well you seem to be really talented... it's just a little weird that you weren't scouted".

Huh, so he thinks i'm talented... "i'm just good at punching people, and i'm pretty sure there is people better at that than me" his grimace pretty much said everything he didn't believe me.

"look even if they offered me a chance at the hope's peak i wouldn't take it" i said honestly, mainly because being given so much just because you were good at something since you were born leaves a bad taste in my mouth.

Hinata looked both surprissed an a little angry "wha-, how can you just say that?".

I just shrugged my shoulders "because it's MY talent and i can do whatever the hell i want with it".

Now he just seemed offended "sorry, forget i asked anything"and he was a bout to leave, but i'm not having any of that.

"why do you care so much about talent?" i asked the very depressed guy, because let's face it he is depressed most of the time.

He stoped his movement and stared at me for a moment "why do you care?" well he got defensive really quickly.

I snorted "well i answered your question and i don't even know you, it would be rude if you didn't do the same".

He just kept staring and i started thinking he was going to leave but then he answered "because i would love to have a talent".

Me being me decided to sit down againts one of the alleywalls, pulled one chocolate donut out and taped the ground at my left tellig him to sit down, he seemed to consider it for a moment then did as told.

"looks to me like you're jealous of me, probably thinking that i'm wasting my talent" i said to hinata while taking a bite at the donut, wich is fucking delicious.

I swallowed the bread and kept talking "and while it's good to have a talent, i really feel like you have it better than me".

This time he spoke a little angry "what do you mean?".

Yes i could use this as a chance to make him reconsider the 'izuru' problem, just need to use my words right "the only thing i have is talent and nothing else" i saw how his expressioned changed from troubled to surprissed.

"i have all this amazing skill but no one to use it for, no familly, no friends, nothing" komaru might be an exception but i just meet her, can really say i'm that close to her even if she seems to think otherwise.

After that i took another bite of my donut "so let me give you an advice, talent is nice but if you lose everythng along the way because of it, then you're lucky to be without talent".

After that i finished my donut and stared at hinata gauging his reaction, my speach seemed to hit too close home mainly because he looks slightly scared, but he shook his head and stared at me with a frown, looks like i failed.

"i doubt that was because of your talent... but i can see what you mean" he said, sounding a little bit sad, i released a chuckle and gave him the sugar coated donut he stared at it with a raised eyebrow.

"just take it, i feel like you need something sweet in your life" He just took it and started eating muttering a 'thanks'.

After that i started talikng again "after all this talk i can guess why you want a talent so badly and you seem like a nice kid..." i remembered bacchus looking for a champ, i'm not sure hinata has what it takes to be a boxer.

But it's better than nothing i guess "well i can't give you talent...but i can give you a chance to try something".

"try what?" looks like i picked the interes of hinata.

"well i don't know if you will like it, but meet me here tomorrow at 2:30 pm" yeah a walk from here to forgetable is like 20 minutes or less.

He closed his eyes thinking about it then opened them and nodded at me "i really have nothing to lose at this point... sure i'll meet you here tomorrow".

I couldn't help but ask "no school tomorrow?".

He nodded again "it's saturday, i have the day free".

"you can bring someone with you, just in case you need reasurance of me trying to rob you or something like that" just covering my bases there.

He almost laughed at that "if you were really that kind of person you would have let the yakuza do whatever they wanted at the bakery".

"true, doesn't mean that you shouldn't be carefull" with that i got up and started walking away right when iwas about to leave his sight i looked back at him who was just getting up "roberto torres".

He rose an eyebrow and followed my lead "hinata hajime" i smiled and walked away while waving a goodbye with my good hand.

He probably won't make it far when bacchus starts the training but that just what i think.

I made my way back to 'forgettable' and called it a day.

The next day, keki's bakery backalley.

I took my nap and finished my donuts i had some alone time, did my necesities like any normal human who needs to take a shit surprisingly i didn't get in any problems saturday must be my lucky day and i was waiting for hinata to show up so... what time is it?.

**The time is 2:20 pm**

He has another... 15 minutes to show up just in case he took the wrong turn or something, i also reallydon't expect him come here mainly beacause it deepends of how desperate for talent he is.

Even if he said that he will come i couldn't exactly trust a person who betrayed himself... he accepted to get a brain opperation and a hell lot more just to get talented, damned be the consquences, i iked him as a character, but now as a real person? i was a little wary of him.

Even if 'instict' is telling me he was more dangerous than makoto wich doesn't mean a lot.

Probably should have said hi to Amai... instead of just waiting for a boy who i don't even know, then i heard the steps wich made me glance at my left.

There he was hinata with a white shirt, blue-ish pants and black sneakers, pretty avarage clothing as expected of good old avarage hinata.

But the girl at his right caught my attention, she was kinda short and me being the tallest of the tree that made itself even more obvious, wearing a green-ish hoody with cat ears obvious because she has the hood up a pink button-up shirt, white stockings black shoes, a galaga clip on her pale pink hair... or whatever the hell that game it's called here.

Some would see a cute girl, me? i saw a chance to humilate two friends "hinata when i told you to bring someone i didn't mean your girlfriend" my words made it's effect known when i saw the slight blush on hinata's face pretty sure that nanami tried to close her hood more trying to hide in it, cute.

"not my girlfriend Torres" he sounded both annoyed and embarrased a delight to see, i walked up to them and hold out my right hand at nanami "Roberto Torres, street rat and badass".

Nanami stared at my hand for a moment then shook it akwardly "Nanami Chiaka, ultimate gamer..." i really don't know if she's socially awkward or shy, maybe both.

"okay hinata she?, she's a keeper good job buddy" I really enjoyed watching the more noticable blush on Hinata's face and how Nanami was looking away from both of us.

Hinata sighed exasperatedly "will you please stop?, you're making her uncomfortable" yeah i probably should stop.

"okay then, follow me i'll take you towards a place you can train yourself" I said telling them to follow me, Hinata seemed unsure and Nanami signaled me to stop.

Okay let's see what the OG gamer girl needs "... where are you taking us?..." Never thought a tired voice would sound so adorable.

"a gym" was my simple answer.

There was a pause and i though that was it then she started speaking again "... i'm not really fond of exercise, but hinata is going so i'll come too" It took her a while to answer me, guess she is kinda slow...

I signaled with my head to follow me and we started walking back in a some-what awkward silence better start some kind of conversation here i took a glance behind me and saw Nanami playing in her phone some kind of game i heard pooping sounds from it so it must be like those ballons games that kinda play like tetris.

"living up to your title Nanami" i stated, she didn't looked at me but she answered anyway.

"i just like video games a lot..." i'm not sure if she's ignoring meor not.

Hinata put his two cents in "she is very dedicated to her games, don't expect a lot of conversation from her when she's playing" yeah that's pretty obvious.

So i'll make it a conversation about games... since i'm supoussed to be homless i shouldn't know a lot abou them, maybe i can use that to my advantage "sounds like fun, not that i would know".

"why?" She seems... slightly less tired, but she stoped looking at her game, she probably paused it.

I signaled at me wit both hands "well it's pretty obvious that i have monetary issues, not a... yen to get myself that kind of stuff".

"that's pretty bad video games are pretty entretaining, maybe i could show you some cool one's...i think" she is getting extrangely exited... not that is a bad thing it's just kinda weird seeing it first hand.

"you got very fired up all of a sudden..." i commented at her quick change of mood.

I heard Hinata snort "tends to happen when video games are involved" maybe we should stop this Nanami is starting to pout... that is not a thing i want to see it's too much for my poor heart.

We also made it to 'forgettable' "just a warning homeless people can be... well assholes" that's what i got from them the first time i meet them, even if they are really scared because of the yakuza but they had no need to be dicks about it.

Hinata just nodded but i heard Nanami hum and rose her hand like a curious child "Nanami this isn't a school, no need to raise your hand".

"well... how do you know they're 'assholes'?" Hearing her swear made me want to kill myself for some reason.

I'm not gonna say the truth there is no reason to drag these two in problems that aren't theirs "they don't like me i'm just too... violent for their tastes".

"seems like you consider thembad people because of your interactions with them... i think" am i being scolded? because that's how this feels.

Maybe she's right, they are affraid and i was asking questions that were putting them in danger... huh guess i'm the asshole.

"probably but it's better to be carefull" i said and entered the shit-pool that is forgettable, some just glanced at us, some glared at me... some stared at Nanami wich made me glare at them and enjoy how they would start avoiding me.

This is going better than i expected... i really though that someone would try to mess with me again.

And here it is bacchuse's... bacchus with said person waiting on the door, he smirked whe he saw me but raised an eyebrow when he looked behind me "i didn't expect you to bring friends".

"me neither..." i murmured in a low voice "i just thought that he could give it a try at this" i pointed with my thumb at Hinata.

Bacchus looked at the plain boy critically... then gave me a thumbs up "yeah that kid has potential, not as musch as you but you're kinda ridiculous".

I heard a sound of surprisse behind me, most likely hinata doubt that anyone would have told him he has potential.

"and the girl?" he asked this time.

"don't know, wanna give it a try?" i asked to the girl behind me who was about to get out her phone,

She thought about it for a moment then shook her head in denial "i'm not really into physical training...".

"humm... that's good lady, oh right where are my manners? i'm bacchus like th boy here already said". he presented himself with a grin, happy as always.

"i'm Hinata Hajime" there goes the chad of the tree protagonists... in my opinnion atleast.

"Nanami Chiaki.." she yawned and sleeply asked "you have chairs right?".

Bacchus nodded "not the best place to play video games... it's better than nothing".

Bacchus stared at me for a moment but i just shrugged my shoulders "leave her be, we better get started on your training bacchus"

He agreed opened the door to his gym and signaled Hinata to enter too along with Nanami, the place seemed cleaner and i had to comment on it "you cleaned the place?, just for me?" my voice was mocking him and he knew him.

He laughed and replied "unlike you kid i know how to clean myself and the home that you seem to lack" i really like this guy, he pointed towards the locker room "there are some track suits in there put them on you two" i did as told and hinata was looking at the place while following behind me.

Then i stoped and looked at bacchus "wich locker has them?" i asked him.

"all of them have one and a pair of sport shoes, all of the lockers are unlocked so just grab the one that fits you" i nodded and entered the the locker room.

I simply opened the first row of lockers the last one of the tree had one that fitted me, i know for a fact that i have boxers so... i started taking my clothes off.

"the fu-!?" i heard hinata exclaim making me have the nesecity to ask if he was gey but i reigned it in, once i put the very simple blue tracksuit minus the jacket... or sweater whatever.

The white shirt the blue pants and the black sports shoes feeled... used wich means that i'm not the first one to meet bacchus.

"you finished hinata?" i turned around to see him wearing the full track suit but his is grey he aslo was staring at me in both embarrasment and awe... he is not..?.

"how did you get so... tough?" oh thank god i was wrong.

"i really don't know, i was just born this tough... it could be some kind of medical condition" i answered with a half-truth... i'm gonna be using those a lot.

He gave me a blank stare "that's ridiculous..." he's not wrong.

"you could be like this too, just give it time" i responded even if i expected him to quit in a week i could be wrong but that's my guess.

He gave me an even blanker stare and i just rolled my eyes "man you need a confidence boost..." i said under my breath and left the locker room.

The moment that i left i grabbed two red objects that where about to hit me in the face, boxing gloves inside of one of them i found bandages... i glanced at bacchus whot hrew them at me as if asking 'why?' and he answered my unspoken question "i need to see you full potential... so wait for me and the kid close to the sandbags, i'll help you both with the bandages once he comes out".

Doing as i was told, siting on the ground close to the sandbags, close by there was Nanami sitting on a wood chair that i don't remember being here the first time i came to this place, but she seems happy playing in her phone, even if i expected her to bring a portable console.

I saw both Hinata and Bacchus, hinata with a pair of red boxing gloves in his hands "okay so this is what you do with the bandages..."

He then told us how to put the white clothing around or arms, maiking a bundle where our knuckles are and then rolling i around a little past the wrist, after that we put the boing gloves on.

After that bacchus looked at me "okay boy you go first" he is never calling us by our names is he?.

I walk up towards the first sandbag spread slightly my legs, my left leg in-front of me the put both of my fists up, pretty sure you have to put your back into your punches for more power... i prepared my right fist rearing it then throwing it towards the sandbag.

The noise that my gauntlet fist made after hitting the sandbag was loud, the sandbag flew back then hitted the ceiling after the chain it was hanging on stoped it from flying away i was somewhat surprissed that the thing didn't blew up, once the sandbag came back down i could see sand falling from where i punched it wasn't a hole but it was definetly teared open.

"boy, that's some power you have right there and you definetly know how to throw a decent punch but you didn't put your hips into it... and you didn't use your left leg to make the impact stronger" was bacchus quick rant of what i did... and i have to say he somehow rubbed my ego and cracked it at the same time.

I heard the old man sigh "i'll have to patch up this thing... i'll also need gloves with... maybe 50oz on them for you boy, okay kid it's your turn and remember use the leg you have in front of you for more power spin you hips and put your back into it... kid?" i turned towards Hinata who was staring at his gloved hands and at the sandbag i punched... looks like i discouraged him.

"hey kid, no need to worry i can see you have potential for this not in power but i can tell you have something that most don't..." i heard bacchus say this and i'm pretty sure that hinata was gonna snap if he said talent.

"... you lack talent" the old man finished and i was sure that my mind was close to shutting-down after that one, i'm pretty sure that i hid it well... unlike hinata who's eyes seemed devoid of life and by how his head tilted to the right he must have passed out.

"you know what i see when i look at the famous Ryuchi Hayami? wasted talent" Bacchus just kept going, i couldn't help but to find that name familiar... and i don't know why.

"people with talent whether they like it or not are proud of that skill they are born with, but that also makes them cocky... even those kids in hope's peak they are given a chance to train their talents to the maximum, but they would never take it at 100% even unconsciously they will limit themselves because that'll make them feel like what they have isn't as special as it seems" he finally finished his pep talk, here i was thnking that i would learn just to fight... not hearing i kinda good explination of how talented people limit themselves even if they don't want too, like Byakuya who just can't put people's emotion into account in the first killing game.

... i look at Nanami who stopped playing and stared at us with a slightly uncomfortable look on her face, well she is an ultimate and Bacchus just started spitting fire.

I put my attention back Hinata who just didn't know what kind of expression make "that's... not how it works..."

Bacchus nodded "yeah talent helps and hardwork might not always pay-off... but if you don't try then you'll never know".

Don't know what to say, so i'll shut up and see how Hinata reacts to the kinda good point bacchus made he was just staring at his hands.

After a moment i saw the boxng gloves in his hands tighten, he is clenching his fists then walked up to the next sandbag... and punched it just as bacchus told him, obviously it wasn't as strong as mine but if i have to clasifie it... i'll say above-avarage.

Better than i expected of someone with a thin build.

"not bad... but we'll need to build your muscles more, i can tell that you don't do a lot of exersice" Bacchus told him and Hinata nooded but that seemed to sour Bacchuse's mood.

"look kid this is gonna be really hard and you won't see progress soon, if you're gonna do this then i want to hear you say it!" after bacchus finished, i couldn't help but think that i was 'out of place' right now...

"...yes i will!" Bacchus must be one of the best pep-talkers in the whole world if he made Hinata put that confidence in his voice... guess bringing him along wasn't a bad idea after all.

"boy i'll have you run on the treadmill, you have power and some skill, now i just have to see if you have the stamina" my... our trainer i guess?, told me to run on the treadmill and didn't tell me how long.

But he can aparently read minds "you'll run until you're tired all your energy".

This seems a little too much, but after all his cool talking i really didn't feel like questioning him, i was going towwards one of the two treadmills and bacchus was following behind me.

I don't like were this is going, i took off my boxing gloves andleft them next to the machine, got up... just to see bacchus turning it on and pulling a speed of 25 mph.

Starting my run as soon as that happened i thought that i would fall off, but i was doing pretty fine with it and so did bacchus so he put it on 50 mph, now i felt it i could still go along with it and i could probably push it farther doesn't mean i'm happy for that sudden change.

How is this machine even going this fast?, i'm pretty sure the top speed of treadmills was 25 mph...

"okay boy the treadmill will keep your time, i'll come back once you're done meanwhile i'll train the kid's body, put him into shape" i simple grunted in agreement, well this is gonna take a while.

I was just about to just let my thoughts wander when i saw Nanami coming towards me carrying the wooden chair, she put it close to my left and seated.

Okay then, this was unexpected "when Hajime approached and told me about helping him with his 'chance at getting a talent' i was a little exceptical" her tone id not the same tired one she uses, she is focused in this conversation.

"it just seemed like a bad prank on someone who was desperate, i decide to go with him as her friend i wanted to see wasn't getting in anything dangerous" i nooded at that, she cares about her 'probably' love interest... i'll never say that one out loud.

"then i meet the man who gave him this 'chance'... and the moment i looked at you i though 'he is a good man'" I was lucky to not fall on my face when she said that, me? a good man?.

I heard a small chuckle from Nanami "i see i caught you off guard, but it's true you approached us friendly and joked to lighten-up the mood, then you took us to this gym and then bacchus motvated Hajime... just like doc lui with little steve".

...little steve and doc lui? now that sounds REALLY familiar "i actually thought that bacchus speach offended you" i told her making Nanami shake her head in denial.

"no, he is kinda right if someone started telling me i was playing video games wrong it'll tick me off a little... everyone develops some form of 'pride' when they are good enough at something" she said without missing a beat not really that bothered by bacchuse's talk.

Nanami is a great person...

"well that's good, i'm sure that if Hinata tries hard enough he could make it to the top" i commented somewhat honestly, i do believe he can make it i just thought he wouldn't give it a go.

Nanami yawned signaled that serious time was over "yeah... this is the first time he doesn't look defeated" that caught my attention, but didn't comment on it.

"anything else you wanna say to me?" i asked the objectively best person in danganronpa.

She seemed to think it over for a second the stared at me with a smile "yeah, thank you for helping Hajime".

... if anyone harms her everyone dies, and the same with komaru.

"no problem... just being a good samaritan" those where my last words before we fell in a comfortable silence... until she pulled her phone out and started playing again.

I could hear Hinata's grunts, his training must be pretty hard there was also Bacchus saying encouraging stuff here and there the pops of Nanami getting a four rows on tetris... or ballon tetris.

And time just passed on with things going like this for a while, and i thought back towards the shibusawa familly and whoever they are looking for that goes to Amai's bakery from time to time, so i should keep that bakery on my sights looking for poor loking one's that frecuent that place, hobo's.

Wich brings another question, why the hell are the yakuza looking of a poor man that frequents a bakery?, does he owe them money? no they wouldn't try to keep all hobos in one place for something that redundant, but that move was a smart one by intimidating the hobos to stay in 'forgetable' the guy who would frequent the bakery would appear at one point or another and with most hobos staying in 'forgetable' out of fear, it would be easier to identefy the person they're looking for.

Then Amai herself could be in danger because of all of this.

But what if because of fear he doesn't go out?, not likely if he had the balls to cross the yakuza then he can't be an average person would do... unless said person is a fucking idiot, damnit i know so little of what's going on...

Wait... why do i even care?, if junko is good then the world won't go to shit, so why do i even bother with the yakuza?, and getting more skills wouldn't help me at all.

The world isn't in danger so why do i care what happens to a couple of hobos?...

Fuck i don't even know myself anymore.

"hey!, boy!" i heard a scream to my right i saw bacchus looking at me surprissed "you can stop now, you damn stamina freak".

The hell is he talking about?... i looked at the treadmill that is keeping my time, and i have been running for a fucking hour now, what the fuck!?.

I don't think muscles equal more stamina, so where the hell did i get this much energy!?.

Deciding that i should stop Bacchus turned off the treadmill, i got of the machine and stared at all of them, Bacchus looked pleased, Nanami was slightly surprissed and Hinata looked like shit.

I'm also sweating not more than Hinata who could be confussed with a fucking pig at this point.

"okay boy, you have all the basic nesecities for boxing and you have them in spades, next time you'll learn to fight... you too kid come back so i can put you into shape again" came Bacchus extremely happy voice.

Then he pointed at the locker room "and take a shower, you both stink of sweat".

"y-ya-yeah..." poor Hinata, look at him he seems like a zomby.

"you got it... you don't mind if i take another track suit?, my other clothes are..." i let it hang in there.

He laughed jovially "it's okay, i have a laundry room you can use for those clothes and the track suits and your clothes".

Okay, where the hell does he have that? i can't see another place aside from the locker rooms that also have showers in another door in it.

Maybe a hidden closet? fuck it i don't care i'll just take a bath...

Inside the locker room i left the track suit inside of the locker i took it from, i opened the next one and found a black track suit, with white sports shoes and now that i think about it i just have one pair of boxers.

Not that i really care at this point, i take a look around and found that right next to the showers door there were tree towels there i grabed one of them and put it around y hips, after that i took of my grey boxers and left them in the same locker i found the black track suit.

Through the whole thing the tired Hinata just kept staring in bewilderment "h-how are... yo-you not embarrassed... right now?".

"because boxing showers aren't separted" or that's how they looked in hajime no ippo, so many dick jokes... so little time.

"Hinata you just have to mind your own bussines and avoid looking at everything but yourself" i gave him an easy way out of the situation, he just needs to not think about it... like me.

He just sighed tiredly and started taking his clothes off, not really keen on the idea of waiting for him i went inside the showers, and what i saw is four sprinklers to bath, and small blue walls that reached up to my stomach separating each one, i saw soap and shampoo too.

For someone who is suposed to be poor bacchus has the basics around...

I took the last one just to try and lessen Hinata's worries i put my towel in the small wall to my left and started taking a bath, and god it feels good.

After a minute i heard someone opening the door and glance at hinata who obviously has a towel to cover his treasure... the condition of his body is probably above the avarage by little, he's not ripped but he is not fat either.

Then i took my eyes of him to avoid weirding him out, things continued like this we weren't bothering each other more for Hinata's sake than mine.

I was close to finishing my shower and Hinata talked to me "do you think i can make it?" it was a simple question, but i could see the metaphorical mine field from a mile away.

"to be honest, i thought you would even try it" i was sincere with him.

Hinata was silent for a moment "... glad that i could prove you wrong" well would you look a that?, he's warming up to me.

"yeah, everyone can be wrong from time to time no matter who you are" i said trying to make a normal conversation out of this.

"you wan't to go to hope's peak academy right?, well this is a good chance to start your legend as the first 'untalented' ultimate" And i'm pretty sure that he could make it, like a 60% chance of success.

I heard him laugh at my words "yeah... maybe".

After that i was already done with my shower, turning off the sprinkler i started drying myself with the towel after that i used it to cover my personal parts and left the showers.

I changed to the black track suit and white sports shoes i found before taking a bath, along with my only pair of boxers i unsiped the track suits sweater... jacket, i'll just call it a jacket showing the white shirt that is the first set of clothes that actually show how musculated i am.

And went outside where Bacchus was sitting in the bench close to the exit and Nanami was still playing in her phone.

I went and seated next to Bacchus "let's wait for the kid, i have something to tell you both" i simply nodded and waited.

Like a minute or two after that hinata came out with the clothes i found him with today, looking less dead but still pretty damn tired because of his heavy breathing.

"ok kid, tell me your school hours" was Bacchus request, that seemed to slightly confussed but responded anyway.

"starts at 12:30 pm and ends at 7:30 pm..." something about those times feels wrong to me... if that's the afternon shift then when is the morning shift?, or does hope's peak academy only has one shift?.

Why do i even care about that?.

"well then... i want both of you here at 11:00 pm all day's need to do more exercises with you kid and teach how to fight to the boy" well that's good... i guess.

Hinata seemed between happy and sad "yeah...".

"with that said, have a good day i'll see you here tomorrow ready to make champion level out of you two" with that he got up and walked up to a wall to the left pulled some key's jabed one of them in the wall and opened it like a door.

"what the hell?..."

"how the fuck?..."

Both of us asked at the same time, i was obviously the one who sweared.

And why the fuck does Bacchus have a secret door?.

"fuck it i'm leaving" i said trying not to think about Bacchus for the rest of the day.

"righ there with you... Chiaki we are already leaving!" Hinata called out towards the perfect gamer girl who looked at him then got up while playing her game and walking towards us.

We left the gym and i acompannied them outside 'forgetable' we made small talk along the way mainly about Hinata complaining about his aching body, me making fun of him for that and Nanami trying to stop me from making fun of him while playing her game.

Once we reached an exit i said my goodbye's and was about to go back inside.

"can we meet again tomorrow?" Nanami suddenly asked putting her phone in the pocket of her hoody.

"we are going to meet tomorrow already" I said, since me and Hinata are going to train together, she could come too.

She shook her haed "but you're going to do that for training, i mean i we could meet as friends" well that took my for a loop, she couldn't consider me her friend already right?.

Hinata was with me too for how he is staring at her.

I waited for a moment to see if i heard her wrong but nothing came about it... well "we could meet again today at... 7:00 pm, at that point Hinata would probably stop complaining about his body aches" and just like that Hinata started glaring at me annoyed.

I'm also expanding my friendships, since they'll meet komaru too... and hopefully just komaru, maybe Makoto too.

"yeah that sounds fine, what do you think Hajime?" i'm sure Hinata was gonna say something like 'maybe other day' but then he made eye contact with Nanami.

"...sure why not?".

They're not even together and he's already whiped, the moment that thought crossed my mind both their gazes snapped in my direction, and both looked annoyed... Hinata's did Nanami just looked cute with that pout.

Ignoring that they somehow just read my mind i kept the conversation going "well i'm gonna meet another friend at that time, just a heads up".

"no problem the more the merrier" said a still annoyed Hinata.

I said my goodbye's again and went back to 'forgetable', this day just got a lot more interesting... hope nothing ruins my mood today.

...

Fucking jinxed it, didn't i?.

Oh i should look at my Hability menu... i have a suspicion about that newly acquired stamina.

**Congratulations user you have completed your first mission, you have acquired a new random skill.**

**User: Roberto torres.**

**SKILLS.**

**Body-**

**Myostatin-related muscle hypertrophy: you were born with 40 times more muscle density than the avarege man not only that but there will not be muscle degradation with time, you may as well be super human.**

**Stamina freak: 'energy drinks?, who needs energy drinks?' your stamina is so in-human that most people would ask you if you have 'monster' instead of blood in your body.**

**Mind-**

**Instict: your reaction speed and awareness of your surroundings is clearly above that of normal humans not only that but it will help you spot dangerous people.**

**Multi-lengual: the lenguage wall is none existant to you, being able to talk all lenguages decently enough.**

**Calm man: your emotions are allways in check, it's hard for people to get a rise out of you.**

**Mystical-**

**Styles-**

**A new main mission has been unlocked.**

**Main mission: save 'forgetable' from it's horrible fate.**

I hate fucking everything...

What did i even changed in the timeline?, seriously what?.

Guess i'm now a super hero, not that i have anything better to do.

For now i'll just wait until 7:00 pm, relax then start my investigation on the yakuza again they're my best bet right now.

And i went back inside to 'forgetable', a horrible place to live in... that i have to save now.

My life will never make sense again will it?.

_**And done!.**_

_**Now for you all to wait another month or so for another chapter... or i could update out of nowhere.**_

_**Nothing much happened and Hinata is going to become a boxer, why? because i fucking feel like it, even if it was probably a weird desicion to make.**_

_**See you all next time!.**_


	4. VIDEOGAMES!, with friends

**Hey everyone!, i have come back!... again.**

**Here is another chapter without any explination as to why it took me so long to writte this, because i'm just that forgetful.**

**And now join me in this adventure.**

**That's kinda good (or atleast i like to think so).**

**Enjoy, or don't.**

**You decide that.**

* * *

Hours have passed and i have literaly done nothing in that time, just waiting againts a wall in this shit hole that i'm suppoussed to save from something... most likely the yakuza and hope to jesus that i don't die.

Sistem the hour?.

**The time is 5:30 pm**

Fuck it i'm taking a walk... it's not like something will prevent me for coming back again, yeah i guess i'm going back to Amai's bakery to see what's up, i need time to move faster and entrataiment makes things go faster.

Making my way through the alley's without a care in the world, just minding my own bussines, like any normal people would and ignoring the people's stares since the whole deal with the yakuza has them wary of me, and i'm the one in more inminiate danger and these guy's are already losing it.

Kinda pathetic.

Turning a cornner i see a little girl wearing a over sized red sweater and a skirt both in pretty bad condition on the ground sniffling while an adult with a green shirt and brown pants is running from here.

Problems just seem to follow me around, i approach the girl on the ground and offer her my hand while grunting to get her attention, she looks at my hand and takes it while trying to whipe away the tears with her left hand.

"hey lil' missy, what has you so sad?" i asked trying to make my voice soft, probably failing i was never very good with children.

She sniffed and pointed towards the man runned of to "he took a loaf of bread mommy gave me...".

Okay then fuck that guy, i know everyone is hungry in a place like this but taking from a kid is just both patethic and wrong, they usually are unable to deffend themselves and even if children could notice they are being robed they wouldn't have enough force to actually do anything "don't worry about it, i'll go teach that guy basic human decensy and get your food back" i said confidently.

She looked at me surprissed but quickly smiled "thanks mister!".

Right i never intruduced myself "Roberto Torres, you can call me robert lil' missy".

"okay robert-san, my name is rika not lil' missy... not that i dislike the nickname" this girl is very polite, just for that i'll break a leg from that guy.

I wave my hand at her and said "you wait here, i'll come back in no time with that bread and make that punk regret ever doing this" as i said that i made a jog towards he went i took a pretty good look at his clothes so this shouldn't take long.

Two alley's later i find him and another man this one with red sleevless shirt and green shorts running from that place, i approach the man from behind with a small scowl in my face "hey jackass!, didn't you dad ever told you to not be an opportunistic fuck?" i questioned him and he turned around with an angry face apparently ignoring that i could snap him in half.

"the hell is your problem brat!?" someone has a pair on them, i like it... now i have a clear target of his body.

I snort "you rob a little girl from her food like fucking coward, i want to see you try that with me and see how it ends".

He get's ready for a fight spreading his legs and not even trying to raise his arms... almost like mooks from videogames that just punch like fucking idionts, i wanted to laugh but that would be rude "i can try it now if you want little shit, i'm gonna make you respect your elders!".

Now i couldn't help but laugh "and i will show you to respect your minors" i cracked my knuckles and dashed foward with a knee towards his stomach, and smile when he just falls to his knees while clutching his stomach hunching over because of the pain.

"okay, give me the bread and i will only brake one of your limbs" i demanded the bread at this point, until he just shaked his head while trying to get up and failing.

He coughed some spit then glanced at me "i don't have it anymore... that dude with the red shirt took it from me... and i wanted to eat it so bad..." well shit.

Glaring down at the mand i decided to scare him shitless "lucky you, if you has eaten that bread i would have to break your hands to teach you not to eat things that aren't yours" after that he got up working through the pain thanks to his fear and booked it the hell out of here.

Pussy.

"okay then... so the one with red shirt went towards the west..." and this time instead of joging i ran, i wasted time with that jackass.

I arrived... just to see a man with a white button up shirt , black pants and actual foot wear sandals to me exact.

Also i noticed a patern here and i won't deal with that bullshit, i didn't stop my sprint and kicked the guy with the red sleevless shirt in the stomach and quickly screamed "robbing a robber doesn't make it better" and pursued the guy that just left.

The white shirted man stopped and look around for a momment just for me to reach him, i grabbed his shoulder and made him turn to me and then grabbed his shirt with my left hand and raised him from the ground "okay, this may sound weird but that bread is for a little girl that got robbed that guy got robbed and you robbed the robber, now give it to me or feel pain and then give it to me" yeah i'm not dealing with this fucking bullshit.

"i can't!, a friend needs it to feed her daughter!" he exclaimed with conviction an- did he just said daughter?, wait we are pretty close to where i left Rika... no.

I refuse to believe this.

"Goto-san?" said a woman who got close to us, that was wearing a green one piece... that is in pretty bad condittion like everyone in 'forgetable'.

That also made me drop him and stare at the woman still not believing what just happened right now, this is just too many coincidenses in one moment.

"Kairi, i finally found some bread for Rika-chan" Holy fucking shit, this is real.

"i'm sorry Goto-san... but i had already found some bread for her and i was looking for you to tell you" Kairi said apologectly, while Goto's eyes just widened and then he stared at me, looks like he figured it out too and this could go of the rails pretty quickly.

"mommy!" goddamnit.

The little girl that just screamed that was no other that Rika, child who's bread was stollen and the thieff... tecnically speaking is next to me.

"oh!, Robert-san!, did you got my bread back?" shiiiiiit...

Her mother blinked confussed then looked down to her daughter "what?, did someone took your bread?".

I glanced at the man right besides me and decided to save him from a very awkward moment "almost, but Goto here found him before me and took it back he was here to give it back" i made up a history quickly that seemed true enough.

Noticing what i had just done, he kneeled in front of Rika and handed her the Loaf of bread "yeah, he wasn't that tough so he could only go rob children".

Rika took a bite and smiled at us "thank you Goto-san, Robert-san!" ah so cute.

The mother smiled and bowed slightly "i see, so that's what happened i owe you one Goto-san" she said hapilly.

Goto rubbed the back of his head embarassed "it was nothing, just wanted to keep Rika well feed..." man without context tha- i better stop right there.

"thank you for trying too Robert-san" said Rika between bites.

I laughed lightly at that "yeah, guess i wasn't meant to be the hero of this history" joking, the best way to bond with people.

"looks like it, thanks for trying anyway" Kairi comented while chuckling at my small joke.

She extended her hand to Rika "let's go sweety, i hope we could make small talk latter today Goto-san" she said while holding hands with her daughter and walking away with her.

"thank you for this Robert... i don't know how can i repay you" he said gratefull and all from getting him outside from a bad spot.

"don't worry about it, just don't get involved in a robbing mistery like this one... nothing good can come from it" i said while walking away, then stoped and turned around flashing him a thumps up "and good luck with Kairi" now i actually walked away ignoring the sputtering mess that Goto became.

**Bread with care: completed**

**Side missions: 1/6**

I didn't stop walking, but i was still very startled from this that i have no idea what the crap it means and i hate that, system please explain yourself to me.

**Side missions are all around the world, but they are not highlited to you like main missions you just have to be lucky or meddlesome enough to find them, once you complete a certain number of side missions you will be rewarded with a random descent Ability, not as strong as the one's from main missions or trained one's**

Okay... that's helpfull i guess, now i have stuff to do when i'm bored i guess wonder what kind of shit i could get from that, like a singing skill or something like that.

System the time?

**The time is 6:30 pm**

Okay then, more time than i thought just passed by, must run towards the meeting site, i really don't want to arrive late and leave Komaru with two people she doesn't know and make things awkward, i sprinted going at my ridiculous speed of 80 kmh... i'm kinda bullshit aren't i?.

**Meeting place, one of the various exits of forgetable.**

I'm here!, and before everyone else.

System time.

**The time is 6:40 pm**

Maybe a little to early, no use whinning about it i'll just lay againts the wall in 'cool guy' fashion andwait for them, i also need to think about what the hell we are going to do once we are all here... like we go an arcade or something?.

Maybe chess?.

i'd even say a movie... but i have no money to speak of, since you know i'm really fucking poor.

...

...

I'm bored.

Ah i hear steps, did someone already came here?, glancing in the genral direction that i heard the steps i see Komaru and... okay her brother may have a biger influence on her than i ever thought.

She is wearing a green-ish jeans with a hoody that ressembles Naegi's hell they might as well be the same, there is a visible white shirt since the hoody is unsipped, red sneakers with white socks and she has a purse too a brown small purse.

I wave at her "sup Komaru".

She waved back with a smile on her face "hi Robert, i came early this time but it seems like you came even earlier than that, you either don't like being late or have nothing better to do".

"a little bit of both" i responded honestly.

She leaned againts the wall too right next to me "so what do you want to do today?" she wondered out loud, since Komaru didn't know what we could do either.

I shake my head at that "there other two people that are coming, hope you have no problem with that?" i asked.

She waved her hand making it look like she was okay with it "it's fine, i just hope they don't take that long in arriving".

I nodded then smiled in her direction "wanna hear a funny story?, it happened to me today" yeah i'm gonna tell her about the bread incident.

She raised an eyebrow but nodded none the less "ok, let's see what you have".

After her answer i went to explain how a little girls bread was stolen and how i helped her by beating the robber then beating the robber that robed that robber and then helping the last robber who robed so that the little girl could eat and how i helped him hook up with the mother.

Komaru eye's were widened and she was also chuckling lightly "that's too absurd and detailed for it to be a lie, and it was pretty nice of you to help that little girl" cool, i'm being complimented.

Shrugging my shoulder's showing that it was no deal i say "it was nothing, just basic human decency".

Rolling her eyes pretty much saying that i wasn't giving myself enough credit she exclaims sarcastically "sure and i'm the queen of rome".

I glance to my left and see Nanami and Hinata walking towards us, he is wearing the exact same clothes that he was wearing when we went to the gym exept his pants are now black, so maybe everything else he is wearing just look the same as the clothes he was wearing.

And Nanami is wearing he trusty cat hoody, i have a feeling that she is alway goig to wear that, just this time the hood is down, a less pink button-up shirt than last time, black stockings white shoes, the galaga hair clip and a cat back pack.

"wassup" i said gaining their attention, Hinata waved back awkwardly and Nanami bobbed her head to the side muttering herself something, i think it was 'wassup?' but i'm not sure.

I signaled with my open palm towards Komaru "this is the person that i told you will come with us" i thought about saying her name too, but decided that it was better if she does it herself.

She waved at them "hello my name is Komaru Naegi, nice to meet you".

"Hinata Hajime" he introduced himself with and awkward small bow that wasn't necesary at all.

Nanami smiled wich made her look incedibly innocent "my name is Chiaki Nanami, a pleasure to meet you".

Komaru made and startled noise "as in the Ultimate Gamer?!, Robert how did you meet such an incredible person!?" i know Ultimates are a big deal but that seems a little exagerated.

I shook my head "nah, she was presented to me thanks to Hinata" her incredulous stare went towards Hinata who was staring very attentivly towards a wall.

"woah you two must be in the same class or something..." goddamnit.

I quickly coughed out "sore subject" Komaru gave me a raised eyebrow then looked at Hinata who was rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"not really an ultimate..." he mumbled out, sounding a bit bummed out.

Nanami noticed that this could go to bad places and intervined "well i don't do this a lot... haging out i mean, maybe we could go to an arcade?".

Nodding at this suggestion i added "yeah, wanna see how talents can be considered 'Ultimate' and what better way to start than the Ultimate Gamer".

Hinata nodded "yeah that seems alright, i'm not very good at games though".

"don't worry about it Hajime, i'm pretty bad at them too..." Komaru said with an embarrazed voice.

"Nanami, were do we find an arcade to play?" i'm not very familiar with this city, i know my way around but i couldn't find especiffic places if my life depended on it.

She nodded extrangely excited "yes!, there is one in Kongo mall and it has all kind of games!, sharp shooter!, pinball! and even clasics like galaga!" well would you look at that galaga is the actual name of the game even in another universe.

Hinata sweat dropped at Nanami's entusiasm "you sure are fired up...".

So did Komaru "and she looked a lot like the reclusive type...".

At their words Nanami cheeks got lightly pink "... i just like videogames a lot..."

Resisting the urge to laugh at this whole escene "well Nanami lead the way" she nodded and started walking and we followed.

"hey guy's wanna heard something Robert just told me?"

ah of course Komaru would tell them.

**Kongo mall, Electronics area.**

That was like a 40 minute walk and jesus christ this place is big, it has a literature area, food area even... +18 area, right now we are in the electronics area, i can see places that fix shit others that sell movies and so on.

"gotta admit... this place is impressive" i commented, i have gone to mall back in my universe in mexico usually soriana and it wasn't as impressive as this one with three floors that you can reach with elevators or electric stairs.

Hinata glanced in my direction "yeah, and the one's who own the place? Togami familly" well i did not see that coming.

"Yeah... i think it was said to be one of their first establishments, nothing compared to some of the stuff they do now, but i guess you can never forget your beginings" said Komaru with the thinking face of a conspirator.

I had to raise an eyebrow at that "i think you are taking things too far there...".

Nanami stopped in front of a big stablishment, with big bold blue glowing letters at the top of the glass doors to enter saying 'Yovideogame!'... that sounds familiar "we are here" Nanami said with some concealed joy in her voice.

"let's go inside, i want to try this new game Max got... i think it was called Deadstorm Pirates" She went through the glass doors and we followed suit, once we entered a dimlited room with... a fuck ton of arcade machines.

Is that to the left street fighter 3rd strike machines?.

Even the basket ball one's!?.

This place has everything! "christ on a tricicle..." i muttered in surprisse.

"this place is ceartanlly big... and there is a good number of people too..." Hinata is surprissed too, and with a good excuse the number of people around is pretty damn big, not over saturated but you could see this place is pretty popular.

In the counter with a cashier like those you'll see in cartoons is a man, with slightly long blond hair black beard with some blond in it a red shirt with the words 'Yovideogames!' in a comic bubble and is also wearing glasses... this man looks really fucking familiar.

"Ah!, anime girl!, you came to break more records and then break your own records again?" he said with a voice that sounded very familiar to me... like i heard it before.

Nanami laughed slightly "i wasn't trying to do that in the first place... it just happened when i was playing...".

Max laughed out loud "yeah!, that may make it even more impressive, so how many quarters?" this kind of talk, is the kind that old friends would have.

"mmmmm... 30" she said after a momment making me, Komaru and Hinata stare at her like she was crazy, but max just smiled like this is normal occurrence.

He pulled out plastic coins... with 'Yovideogames!' written on them, so this are hand made, he got them from under the counter after counting them for a while and putted them on the counter "that'll be... 3000 yen" she payed them and putted them in her hoody pocket.

We walked away towards the games, noticing that while everyone recognized Nanami they just smiled waved at her and the occasional hello wich Nanami reciprocates "talk about well known with the comunity" i commented.

"yeah Chiaki, you must frequent this place a lot for everyone to so used to your presence..." Komaru said in awe.

Hinata just sighed at our reaction "Ultimate Gamer guys... not that hard to figure it out" i'm not a fucking natural born detective like all protagonists in danganoronpa bastard.

I looked at my right and saw three air hockey tables, well that game is simple enough "hey guy's, how about we play those?" i asked my... i guess friends at this point.

"air hockey?, well that seems like a good way to start this adventure" Komaru agreed with me with no problem.

Hinata bobbed his head side to side, thinking if he should say yes or no "yeah it's a simple enough game to play..." at the end he also said yes.

Nanami nodded slowly "i guess that new game can wait... i think" well and that makes all of us.

We walked towards the game and stoped in front of it we all looked at each other wondering, who is playing first? "kay', i call first play with... whoever feels like it" i said simply, hoping to god it wasn't Nanami.

I don't want to get rekt...

"I'll fo it!, time to show you how strong i am!" said Komaru excitedly, while putting her left hand on her right biceps while trying to flex them... and since when did this become a battle manga?, i can even see a green aura around her!.

Ignoring tha weird shit... "well then, uhmmmmm... Nanami?..." i asked awkwardly just realizing that she is the one with the quarters, so did Komaru and looked sheepishly at her.

She just sighed while holding back a chuckle "don't worry about it, i did buy all the quarters for this reason" after she said that, she inserted the coin in the game and we got 5 air hockey pucks.

I went bellow to the table while Komaru went on the other direction, we grabbed our paddles and i glanced at Hinata "hey man, would you pass me a puck?" Hinata nodded and did as i asked him to.

Now i could either go bannanas and push the puck with force... and probably making it a deadly projectile of doom, so i'm gonna have to be mindfull of how much power i put in this game "Komaru... no hard feeling?" after i said that i put the puck on the table... and it _flew._

It entered the goal and Komaru just stared like a deer in highlights after a momment she mechanically stared back at me "... i might be out-matched here" she simply said.

Just for Nanami to put a hand on her shoulder confidently "don't worry Komaru, i'll take it from here" yeah this is becoming a battle manga.

Oh well, when in rome and all that stuff... "Hoh?, even though you have seen my abilities, you'll still approach me?" Jojo's is the best way to go when you're trying to have fun.

Nanami's smile never dissapeared and she grabbed the paddle "i won't be able to beat you if i don't approach" you know i like this, Nanami you earned my respect with that line.

I chuckled in response "then get as close as you want..." at this point i'm pretty sure she had a pink aura around her while i had a dark blue one.

"wh-what the hell is this pressure?..." asked Hinata, who i'm not sure if he is just fucking around like me or Nanami, since his reaction sounded pretty believable.

Komaru gulped "it's like a kaiju is fighting a magical girl...".

... excuse me, what the fuck?.

Nanami putted a puck on the table, no one moved or breathed.

After a momment the puck was pushed and bounced from the left side, hitted the side off my goal the bounced of the right side and went directly to the goal, with my reflexes i managed to throw it back, just for Nanami to blocked and pull another trick shot on me.

This continued for a while.

"s-so this is the Ultimates are made out of..." breathed out Hinata.

Komaru nerveously said "and Robert's speed and reflexes are crazy too...".

Then Nanami defeated my raw power with just experience, scoring a goal after 5 minutes "damn... guess you're the Ultimate Gamer for a reason" i said while moving from the machine.

"it was pretty close match robert, your reflexes are pretty good" Nanami complimented me while moving from the game too.

Our actions made Komaru and Hinata stare at us.

After a momment Hinata said "there is still three more pucks" i nodded at that.

"yeah, why don't you play with Komaru?, me and Nanami kinda played for a while there" i said since those two are also here to play too.

Komaru nodded excitedly and that green aura from before appeared again "let's fight... Hinata!".

Now that i think about it, doesn't Komaru really like manga? that would explain some of her words.

Hinata stared awkwardly for a momment, blinked and his eyes showed determination... and another fucking aura, his being grey "as you wish, Komaru" well looks like he is getting on the spirit of things too.

Their game was pretty normal, unlike the one i had with Nanami that one was crazy as fuck, we let them have all three remaining pucks, it ended with Hinata winning and Komaru dissapointed.

"crap... and here i was talking big game..." muttered Komaru with a pout, making Hinata to pat her back gently.

"i just got lucky, you almost won too" he said trying to get her out of her dumb mood.

I interrumpted them with a cough to gain their attention "since that's over, what should we play next?" i asked all of them since i technically chose the fist game we played.

Nanami smiled "i have a couple of ideas...".

The rest of the day was the best thing ever, we laughed while Nanami quite literally smacked us around in the videogames even the luck bassed one's, she also perfected me like 4 time in street fighter 3rd impact then proceded to do the same to Hinata and Komaru, then i saw a machine of the House of the Dead 2 and challenged to play with both guns of the game.

She did just that making me eat my words in 20 minutes, and even though Nanami destroyed us we laughed, this was just too much fun for anyone of us to care about winning.

Alas everything has to end at some point and when Komaru looked at the hour on her flip phone we knew we had to leave, 10:30 pm the reaction of Komaru and Hinata was something along the lines of 'my mom is going to kill me...' while me and Nanami laughed at their expence.

We left and Nanami said goodbye to Max... and i swear i have seen that guy somewhere else before, i just can't pinpoint where.

"hope my mom doesn't ground me too badly..." said the miserable Komaru with an equally miserable Hinata nodding in understanding since he is in the same situation, while we were walking in the alleys of... what is this city even called?.

Nanami tilted her head to the side in thought "your parents sound really strict and scary" i mean with the kind of reactions these two have, everyone would sound scary.

Chuckling at my friends antics i told them "either that or they are just exagerting".

HUH!?.

What the hell is this feeling!?, like i'm in front of a tiger trying to gut me like i'm his food!, i glance at my right and see a tall man full of muscle with a Yakuza suit that still shows how musculated he is, his black hair is done backwards and he is glaring at me while getting closer.

This guy is not your avarage mook... he is dangerous and if this feeling instict is giving me is right, he wants to kill me.

I look seriously at Hinata startling him in the process "Hinata take Nanami and Komaru out of here, and do it quickly... that gut to our right is looking for me".

His eyes widened while i heard Komaru gasp in surprisse and i think Nanami face developed into a small grimace, "is it because of the bakery incident?..." Hinata asked me and i sighed in exasperation.

"now is not the time for that, i'm gonna confront him and you three better get out of here, i'll answer your questions later" after that i separated from them walking to my right right in front of the giant that had 10 cm over me.

He stared with the kind of eyes a hardened crimminal could "i heard from my boys that a Mexican looking brat interrupted an investigation... and wasn't tied to the Crazy Diamonds".

Sighing tiredly at his words i answered "here i thought that it would take you longer to find me..." after my words he grabbed me by the shoulder and started dragging me towards an alley with small open space, perfect for a fight.

I walked along not bothering to fight back and the he threw me foward while he stayed blocking the only exit from this place, fine if this is how he wants to go about it "nice place you got here...".

He raised an eyebrow at me words "you must be crazy, it must be obvious that i'm stronger than you at this point and you act like you're in no danger" he stated.

"you know that actios speak louder than words right?, show me that you are really 'stronger' than me" i said simply while rising both my fists in a baguelly looking like a boxing stance.

He snarled in rage and did the same, but his stance was more like one of a brawler "yeah you're definatly crazy".

We stared at each other for a momment waiting for someone to make the first move, wondering what should we start with.

Then we rushed at each other he performed a right straight and i ducked under it, hitting him with a uppercut to the stomach making him grunt in pain but he pushed past it and threw a fast kick at me, i rotatted to the right using my right foot to pivot to dodge the kick, and did the same with my right leg this time spining foward and threw a left kick to his head that he blocked with hir right forearm.

After the initial exchange happened we both steped back giving us some space to breath, yeah this guy is strong "well you definetly aren't weak, do you have a name?".

I can't deny that meeting a man that didn't fall after the first punch excited me, i need to know his name.

He spitted some blood and answered "Komada Shigeru...".

_**Komada Shigeru**_

_**Lieutenant of the Shibusawa Family**_

... i did not see that one coming, also Yakuza reference the game not the actual Yakuza.

This is gonna get good.

* * *

**Kay so the guy of the arcade is Maximilian dood great guy, like's fighting games and putted him there for how much he like's videogames.**

**Then is the Yakuza like mission that the main character did, there is gonna be more of those later on... with prizes that won't be that usefull, but funny at least.**

**Komada Shigeru is from the manga Kengan Ashura, go read it it's like Baki but somehow less crazy like th super-sonic punches bullshit and no dinosaur people. (Baki got weird)**

**Well that's all people, see you all next time!.**


	5. The first step

**Suddenly a chapter!.**

**This one is shorter than the other one's but i still think it's fine.**

**Also Kyoko isn't gonna be a villain...she is definetly gonna be antagonistic for certain reasons, mainly that the MC like's to give justice himself and fuck everything legal.**

**The Junko and Mukuro thing, since they aren't the dispair sisters... well i have a plan for that.**

**But first i want to finish the first arc, wich is inspired by the Yakuza zero game.**

**With all that enjoy!.**

**Or not.**

* * *

I stared at Komada, his form is easy to read, and with a back like that he must like throwing punches... i'm like 60% sure that his shoes are steel tiped.

So what is my game plan?...

Attack without getting hit seems like a nice plan!, i rush at him preparing a right hook and aim for the left side of his face, hi block it with the palm of his hand but didn't put enough strenght on his blocking reciving some damage from the attack.

He wasn't that shaken from the attack, and threw combination of jabs, left, right, left, right, a simple combination probably to gain space to breath and get used to my speed advantage.

Like hell i would let him!, his combination was simple so easy to avoid and to avoid him to get a momment of rest...

I'll go for his knees, i throw a low left kick to his right knee, the one he usually has in fron of him, i saw him grimace slightly, but he kept his jabs up right after the third kick to his knee he realized that he wasn't getting any room to breath.

He is moving foward, a rush?, with or diference in speed and size? something doesn't add up, i have the advantage in a in-fight.

Not that it would help him, i accepted the challeng and i aimed a right hook to his face, it connected but something is wrong the impact isn't what i usually feel!.

I suddenly raise my hand in a crossed defensive stand, reciving a kick from his fucking steel tiped shoes, luckily i jumped back before i could take all the damage.

But damn if my arms don't sting a little, but why did my punch lose power all of a sudden, i used the same kind of strength as before...

Maybe i should taste the waters with more fast attacks, wich i did fast kick and jabs, none of it actually has any power to do good damage, it just bothered him slightly while i had to dodge his big swings.

The hit felt good, so whatever he is doing it only happens with my strong punches... time for some observation.

I prepared a left straight and noticed something right when i moved my arm slightly back he was preparing to move in... i think i get it.

I threw my attack and saw how he moved in, he was too big to actually be good at dodging so he is just taking the less damaging part of my punches.

He moves towards my fist before i can't put all my power behind it, so he take's it halfwaythrough, reducing the damage greatly.

I duck under a kick aimed at my head and smile, i know what to do now.

I prepare i right uppercut and wait for him to dash foward... he fell on the trap, i could see his surprissed face when i didn't threw the uppercut, then i used my right knee hittig him right under his chin pushing him back and making him fall to one knee.

Perfect chance to rush him.

I take a deep breath and dash foward, throwing punched full power with my back on them, aiming for softer spots, stomach, jaw, liver.

He didn't have the stability to block them and eated all my punches, until i pushed him towards a wall i stoped he was bloody all over, i prefeer to not kill him.

I step back and put my fists down while taking a deep breath, Komada glared at me while trying to get up "oi!, why didn't you keep going!?".

I stare at him for a momment "because you're done" you are barely able to stay awake.

His eye's widened in anger and in a burst of adrenaline he got up and runned towards me with a fist raised "don't you dare-!" he didn't finish his words.

A kick to he side of his head was enough to put him down, he fell to the ground and i stared down at him "oh, but i dare" and i turned around to see, Komaru, Nanami and Hinata...

All of them had a varied degree of surprissed to them, i sighed at this "i told you to leave".

Hinata recovered from his surprisse "we just were worried... about the wrong person apparently" he said while looking at poor Komada on the floor.

"you saw what i'm capable of" i told him in a factual tone.

Komaru stared at me for a momment "why was he looking for you?" ah, i didn't want that conversation to come up.

Nanami is also curious "she's right, he was specifically looking for you..." well i was gonna have to tell them anyway.

"we need a more private way to talk about that..." i really wanted to avoid this "we also need to leave, more Yakuza could be nearby".

Hinata nodded "yeah, i can tell this is a big deal" you have no idea my friend.

Our resident gamer chimmed in "there is Futsu park..." isn't the meaning of 'Futsu' normal?.

Komaru nodded "yeah, that place is usually devoid of people, even more when night time come's" that sounds like a place for muder.

I nodded anyway "right then, lead the way" and we made our way towards the park, wich seemed to be 10 minutes away from our current possition.

The walk was mostly in silence, making me wonder how bad would things get, we entered the pretty boring park, grass trees, roads and benche's we sitted in a bench in the middle of the park, just to make sure no one was hearing.

Hinata was staring at me for a momment he was right next to me with Nanami to his right and Komaru to my left "so what's going on?, why was a Yakuza looking for you?".

I clossed my eye's for a momment and then opened them "do any of you know what's been going on in forgettable?" i asked them all.

Komaru was the first to answer "well i know that all homeless people live there so it's probably bad...".

Nanami being probably the smartest one around here noticed something "they seemed scared of something you did... not of you".

"you three better keep your traps shut about this, ... for your own good" if they tell the wrong people the Yakuza could either back off or get more aggressive, i can't afford that...

Why can't i?, i have no idea.

Hinata glanced at me worried "you're talking as if this could kill us..." it could.

"it could, you see the Yakuza more specifically the Shibuzawa family have been keeping the homeless inside of Forgetable, mainly because they are looking for someone and that would make it easier for them" i tell them.

Nanami quickly catches on "and all of the people of forgetable are affraid not only of the Yakuza... but that they would have to face the consequeces because of you".

Hinata eyes widened "but he only stoped them from robing a bakery!..." if it only were that simply.

"that's the thing Hinata, i'm opossing them and making them look weak and making their search harder..." i let it hang there, they should be able to figure it out.

Komaru understood "the Yakuza want to make an example out of you..." exactly, that's probably one of the reason's they haven't gotten rougher with Forgetable, they want o make me an example.

Hinata got up from the bench "that's ridiculous!" maybe but it's reality.

"Hinata, i don't want any of you to get involved..., and luckily the Yakuza won't try looking into my personal life, for now atleast" because i wouldn't like that...

The ambient got really grimm because of this day "you three have no reason to worry, i got in this mess and if it kill's me-" Someone slaped me, it was Komaru who is holding her hand in pain.

"don't talk like you are going to die..." i chuckled at her words.

Everyone gave me slightly confussed looks "i'm not dying, i'm just throwing the possibility out there, no matter how unlikely it is".

Hinata wasn't convinced "we need to tell someone of this, i'm sure some ultimates could help!, right Chiaki?" Nanami nodded agreeing with him.

"Kuzuryu may know something about this" Ah, i kinda forgot about that guy.

But that would get them involved in this mess "i'm telling you to forget about it, you could wind up death".

Hinata narrowed his eyes "and what about you?, what if you die?".

Well isn't that the million dollar question? "i'm just a random homeless bastard, hardly someone that matters" objectivly speaking at least.

Komaru was the first one to react to my answer "that's stupid!, why are you againts us helping you?".

Obviously, because if they found you... well let's not think about that "i already answered that".

Nanami wasn't having any of it "no you haven't, you are avoiding the question".

... now why would that be?, maybe because i had a life before all of this, and remembering make's me feel like shit.

"you three have to go back and see your parents, what would happen if one day they just don't see you all again for helping a dumbass hobo?" some times i wish i didn't have this much control of my emotions.

"why do you think so little of yourself?" Hinata asked me all of a sudden...

To be honest i don't want to say it, knowing how okay i am with leaving my whole life behind..., i guess that's what makes me hate myself.

"because that's how things work, sad but that's reality for you" i'm a depressing bastard.

I suddenly get up and start walking away "where are you going?" Komaru, you don't need to know that.

"i already told you, your parents must be worried sick... go see them, maybe we could talk more tomorrow... when we are more calm" and i walked away.

I had two reasons for this, number one i didn't want to keep talking about this with them.

Second?, someone was getting close and he isn't weak.

Leaving the park i find myself on a empty street, that's a lot of people that just left suddenly... ain't that suspicious?.

I see a man with a hoody... that isn't hiding his muscular body at all, his hood is up so i can't see his face, but it's easy to say that he is a LOT stronger than komada.

The hoody is ugly as shit though, it's like someone grabed a rainbow and splashed it all over, the man has no taste, at least his pants and sneakers are fine.

I smiled at him "i have a feeling that the Yakuza threw you my way..." i managed to see a smile on his covered head, he must be the eager type.

He removed his hoody's hood and i saw his green-ish eyes and wild dirty blonde hair, he also has a big smirk on his face if it wasn't for the feeling of danger around him i would have said he was a clown "something like that... i can tell you are strong too".

"well thank you, you seem strong too" i said my smile never leaving my face.

He pointed a thumb at himself "i'm Rihito, the man that surpasses human reason" now he is introducing himself in a cool maner.

I snorted "guess i should introduce myself too, Roberto Torres hobo extraordinare".

Rihito laughed "man i knew you would be a blast!, heard some Yakuza talking smack about you, beat them up and decided to look for you" well that's interesting.

"may i ask why?" i'm kinda curious about this guy reasoning to look for me.

He pointed at me with a smile "cause your strong obviously, what i want to know is... are you stronger than me?" so he is one of those guys.

"i don't feel like having a dick meassuring contest with you, Rihito" i'm kind of in a bad mood right here.

Rihito shook his head "you are wrong there buddy, i know i'm stronger just wanted to see the man who wanted to steal my brand".

What? "your brand?".

His smile turned into a a full blown battle maniac smirk "i am the only one that can be called 'super human'!".

I narrowed my eye's, this guy is bad news and i'm not in the mood for a fight "you can keep the cute name" i started walking away, passing him by.

"i wasn't plaing to fight you today anyway, i'll see you in a month... when you get even stronger" he walked away too, but his words made me wonder if he really wasn't with the Yakuza.

I really wanted to go to sleep today.

The next day, forgetable.

I get uo from the ground with a grimace and see bachuus looking down at me... "hi there Bachuus" i said grogily.

He sighed and offered me a hand "what happened now?" figured someone his age would notice my change in demeanor no matter how little it was.

"can we talk while we walk?" i asked him and he nodded, our walk is taking us to Bachuuse's gym.

He gave me a side glance "what got you so down?".

I snorted "you noticed?".

"you might have a tight lock on your emotions, but when you get old enough without going senile one can get great at reading people" scary old man.

I sighed deepply "my friends found that i'm involved in some bad stuff, we disagreed on what to do and now i'm confussed".

He nodded "is it the Yakuza thing?, you should becareful, don't want to wake up with a knife on your stomach boy" no one want's that.

Bachuus continued "i get why you don't want to get them involved, but one can do everything by himself".

"maybe, but they aren't made out for this... i know that if i get too troublesome they will try to kill me and i'll have to fight fire with fire, if you catch my drift" i said to him, i feel like my reasoning is sound.

My trainer just snorted "that make's sense, but if they are your friends they will get involved anyway".

"probably, i just hope they don't do anything stupid" i commented.

Bachuus laughed "now you are just jinxing it, c'mon it's almost time for training" i nodded and followed him, Bachuus is exentric but he is the closest friend i have.

And i wouldn't have it any other way.

Three weeks later.

One may think that after the fight i had with them, Nanami, Komaru and Hinata would be a little distant but they weren't Hinata came to train every day as we stablished and we had a pretty normal conversation.

Nanami and Komaru came from time to time too when we were training, making small talk about game's or manga, something that me and Hinata had no idea about.

Like what even is a 'War for God'?.

Bachuus... may be a sadist, poor Hinata has been doing heavy training with him, Bachuus got himself a giant wheel to sit himself in while he tied it with a rope to Hinata and have him run around Forgetable.

Nanami tried to persuade Hinata to do this, since it seemed more like torture at that point but Hinata agreed to do it... just to return like a dead man half an hour later.

Me? i'm learning striking not boxing, since i'm not going to a ring i'm being taught something like boxing mixed with Street fighting.

Wich became a new skill, in the 'Styles' category.

**User: Roberto torres.**

**SKILLS.**

**Body-**

**Myostatin-related muscle hypertrophy: you were born with 40 times more muscle density than the avarege man not only that but there will not be muscle degradation with time, you may as well be super human.**

**Stamina freak: 'energy drinks?, who needs energy drinks?' your stamina is so in-human that most people would ask you if you have 'monster' instead of blood in your body.**

**Mind-**

**Instict: your reaction speed and awareness of your surroundings is clearly above that of normal humans not only that but it will help you spot dangerous people.**

**Multi-lengual: the lenguage wall is none existant to you, being able to talk all lenguages decently enough.**

**Calm man: your emotions are allways in check, it's hard for people to get a rise out of you.**

**Mystical-**

**Styles-**

**Striker: all about heavy and fast punches, it fit's those with great stamina and strength, maybe too easy to kill someone with it.**

And i can kill with it... scary.

Bachuus is incredibly knowledgable of both things... wich scare's me a little, pretty sure when he is training us his eye's glow like lanterns, literally.

I feel like i saw something like that on a manga before, i think it was about a whimp that like to protect women or some shit even if all women were stronger than himself.

In another topic, the Yakuza have been silent, don't misunderstand they are still around but their searches for whoever they are looking for suddenly stoped.

It worries me a lot.

Not as much as my friends 'forgeting' what i told them, wich literally means they are probably helping me without me knowing.

Right now i'm walking around Forgetable in a deep blue track suit this time with the jacket, it's unziped and i have the foot wear that i stole from that guy that got too intimate with Komaru.

It has been a while that i started looking for the Yakuza and i have barelly seen them it just so weird, system the time.

**The hour is 4:00 pm.**

I'll keep looking for another hour then i'll go back to Bachuuse's gym... right he actually offered me to sleep in the gym.

Bachuus is a really nice guy.

I'm leaving Forgetable through one of the various exits, this one is usually meet Komaru, she come's more often than anyone else to see me.

Walking the streets of the city that i still have no idea what is called, seriously does this city have a name?.

My destination is Amai's bakery, since is a place that the Yakuza came once so it shouldn't come as a surprisse that i'm keeping my eye on it.

And behold something is finally hapening... those three guy's are of Mondo's gang of bikers, and they look like shit two of them are on the ground a bloody mess, while the smallest and toughest of the three is still standing full of bruises a black school uniform on him spiky light honey hair and slightly more colored eye's.

And the Yakuza let's not forget them, like 7 of them all of them with somekind of blunt weapon.

Amai is behind the counter scared as all living hell, poor girl just got involved in some crazy shit and it's not even her fault.

Well time to be a hero, again.

I walked in with a lazy smile on my face, the Yakuza seemed to recognize me "it's that bastard, and here i thought my day was doing okay, now i can actually pay you back for the first time".

Raising an eyebrow i asked him "excuse me, but do i know you?" he looked furious at that.

"you helped that fucking dog!" ah, he may be a guy that was fighting Mondo, so just a nameless goon then.

"said dog kicked your asses, fucker!" screamed the kid with honey hair, he has balls.

Just to get hitted with a pipe on the stomachs for his words "shut it shrimp, once him done with him i'll make you a message for your gang to not get in our way".

Now i actually laughed.

"what's so funny?" he growled at me.

I sighed deeply and gave them a full blown slasher smile "because you actually think, you can do anything to me".

Now he is very angry, good "get him!" ah here they come, i change to my striker stance, right fist just above my shin and left fist at my chest level, with slightly opened legs.

"fine by me, i was a little bored of normal punching bags" my slasher smile, became a small smirk.

The fight wasn't even a fight, more like massacre none of them could take one punch of me, and i didn't even put my weight of back on it, i think i'm too strong for normal goons that much is obvious.

Thankfully one of the Yakuza, the one treathening me is still conscious while the three guy from Mondo's gang have their jaws hitting the floor.

I kneel beside's the Yakuza and ask my questions "so you came back here, and it ended like last time, i believe in second chances and i'm willing to give you a third one if you answer me some questions".

He looked at me and grunted "what is that suppoussed to mean?".

"c'mon, you tried to kill me right now, it should be obvious what i'm trying to say" he thought about it for a momment but then his eye's widened but he smirked.

"you don-" i shoved my finger down his ear.

Hard.

He pulled back to escape my finger and i let him, i saw some blood in my finger too, he is screaming in pain too.

But right now i don't care, this is the first time i came on something and i'm not letting it go, i can be pretty flexible with my morals after all "does it look like i'm joking?" i asked him.

He grimaced and i took that as a 'yes i'll talk' "the Shibusawa has been looking for someone, who is this person?".

He grunted but i showed my blodied finger and he answered "i don't know, but we where told he was and old guy that like's sweet bread like donuts and shit like that".

Shibusawa is even holding information to his subordinates?, weird.

"why are you looking for him?" i asked.

"i don't know... maybe one of the captains would" i almost face palmed, i had meet Komada some time ago, should have tried to question him.

No use crying over spilled milk though "have a nice sleep" and punched him on the face.

I got up and looked behind me, the smallest of the three guy's here walked up to me "thanks for that, i'm takemichi by the way... damn Mondo is gonna be furious".

I waved him off "don't look too much into it, just pasing by" i said with a grimace, i got no info out of this.

"you are here because of what the Yakuza want right?, those guy's came looking for me because i found some information on it" and suddenly this guy has my full attention.

I stare at him and ask "really?, well you wouldn't mind telling me?".

He shaked his head in a 'no' motion "not here, Mondo said something about you... he owe's you one, i'll take you to our hide out and tell you there" if i didn't know what kind of guy Mondo is, i would have said this was a trap.

"that's okay, after you" i told him while pointing with my thumb at the door.

I stared at Amai for a momment "you really need to hire some security or something".

She sniffed "i don't have the money for that, why do this things alway's happen to me?"... wait a minute.

Nah i'll try to do that plan later.

For now i'm going to visit the Crazy Daimonds hide out, it's gonna be some interesting stuff, i look at the other two guy's that came with Takemichi.

They are talking with him too "are you sure we can trust him?".

Takemichi nodded "he helped us and Mondo trusts him too, that should be enough for us to trust him".

The two nodded and looked at me.

Well time to go "let's get going then" finally some answers.

* * *

**And the ball is finally rolling!, after this chapter stuff with the Shibusawa family and the guy they are looking for is gonna pop up.**

**Wich means that the history will start to actually go somewhere.**

**Saddly i update this fic whenever i feel like it, and i still have other stuff to writte about... i'm also writting on spacebattles so... yeah.**

**It may take me a while to update this again.**

**Welp see you all later.**


	6. Yakuza on the attack

**So... i'm back?.**

**[dodges a spear]**

**Where the fuck did that come from?!, yes it took me a while to do this but... isnt that a exageratio-**

**[dodges granade]**

**Ok... so enjoy this chapter, and please don't kill me?**

* * *

Motorcicles are the coolest thing to ever be.

And a safety hassard, i was sitting behind Tamekichi's on his motorcicle that he painted yellow, all the while i enjoyed the wind on my face, it's a nice feeling.

The other two guys's are following close behind too, but i doubt that i'll ever need to talk with them again.

Suddenly we stoped and i looked at my surrounding and found... well it seems like a abandoned warehouse but actually clean, not only that but we are kind of outside of the city.

There are some guy's watching the fence's entry all of them close to a motorcicle on with blond hair looked in our direction then barked at another guy who left inside the warehouse.

The two guards came towards us "Tamekichi-senpai!, what happened to you?, who is this guy?" he certainly like's to ask questions.

"the yakuza happened, i came here to tell Mondo what is happening" he replied with a grimace on his face.

The goon nodded "right, Daiya isn't here right now left with some of our guy's since more Yakuza bastards came close to our territory again" looks like they have been at odds for a while now.

Then said goon stared at me for a momment i raised an eyebrow, it almost seemed like he is trying to look bigger than me "calm down, he is with us" said Tamekichi making the goon nod and go towards the motorcicles to... take them were they keep their rides or something.

Tamekichi started walking foward and i followed behind him, taking notice that the two guy's with us left to their own devices.

I looked at the left of the area that is surrounded by the fence and noticed a lot of motorcicles that and quite the number of people and women the numbers between male and female seem to be even so they are progressive too, that's nice.

At the left i saw some member's just hanging around talkin on used chairs or couches, nothing of note there.

Once we entered the warehouse and the people here are very fond of motorcicles, because the are inside looks like the most elaborated garage of all time, various areas to custimize their machines, tanks of gasoline, there are also some areas for blunt weapons like pipes and stuff like that.

Pretty nice place.

"Tamekichi!" and there is Mondo coming from and area that is at the end of the warehouse, like somekind of second floor but only one room big, it was probably a office make's me wonder what changes they did to it.

Mondo was going down the stairs at max speed, once he reached us he looked down at Tamekichi with anger not directed at any of us "damnit!, i knew i should have gone with you".

"don't worry Mondo, he came to help us anyway" the honey haired kid pointed at me with his tumb, wich made me wave at the corn-haired ultimate.

He blinked then smiled "shit, and i haven't even repayed you for the first one and you come here saving one of my best guy's...".

"don't worry about it, not like i'm fond of the Yakuza so i get to help and beat up shitheads, a win win situattion" i replied with a lazy smile.

"okay them Tamekichi, go get checked out can't have you looking like shit" so Mondo's biker gang have healers?, like in actual medics?.

Tamekichi shook his head "first i have to tell you about why the Yakuza have gotten so persisten lately" i noticed how the air grow tense, time to go serious mode.

Mondo nodded "kay' but after that you go get treated, are we clear?".

I saw the little guy roll his eye's "yes mom" Mondo just snorted, and we made our way back towards the second floor ofice.

The sound of our feet on the metal stairs was heard, i stared at the back of Tamekichi his uniform looked pretty bad on a specific area of his back, just a little to the left close to hitting the back of his neck, weird.

When we entered the the office that no longer looks like one, it's more like four couches around it this one's actually look in good condition, Mondo sitted on one while Takemichi took the one at the left right next to mondo.

At the right there is this... tall son of a bitch, barelly fits on the couch with black hair and lanky build, of course the muscle is another thing, i can tell he is strong "ah Takemichi, seems like the Yakuza are getting bold now" he said angrily, obviously not happy with the state of his companion.

"yes Nezu, that's why i want to talk with you guy's... should we wait for Daiya?" Tamekichi said while looking at the only couch without someone on it.

"i'll tell him when he come's back, so what did you found?" asked a curious Mondo, who i'm sure is trying to find a reason to beat the shit out of Yakuza assholes.

Tamekichi nodded "well for starters they are trying their best to keep all of the homeless people of forgettable inside of the damn place, they are looking for a man with a fondness for sweet bread, like donuts" well that's nothing new for me.

Nezu the tall guy leaned foward with his left hand on his left knee, making him look a lot more tug-ish "so this guy is important enough to do all of this?, do they owe him money?, or does he have some kind of secret?".

Tamekichi shook his head "well that's the thing, forgettable is something like a 'no man's land'" i rose an eyebrow at that, well that's interesting.

does he mean... "is that place not part of Japan?" i asked him, because that sounds fucking incredible.

Mondo gave me this look saying if i was stupid but before he could say anything Tamekichi nodded "supousedly, seems like someone years ago had this place for himself when the country of Japan came to be he denied becoming part of the country and so it became it's own place" what the fuck!?.

Mondo stared at the smallest guy in the room "if what you are saying it's true... the guy that the Yakuza are looking for-"

"is the current owner of that land, and the Yakuza want it" finished an astonished Nezumi.

Tamekichi nodded with grim look on his face "yeah, and since Forgettable is surrounded by our territory they are trying to divert our attention to this issue".

"Shouldn't the goverment try and get this land back?, it can't be that hard" said Nezu making me shake my head and answer him.

"not legally, they could take it but if the current owner come's looking for it he'll have them on their knees, it would be seen as 'tirany' from other countries, that Japan tried to forcefully take something that's not theirs... like an invasion but at a much smaller scale" i said pretty surprissed of how complicated this whole situation is.

Tamekichi sighed "yes, just as Roberto said our goverment can't do a lot without getting themselves in a unfavorable situation".

Mondo snorted "well i don't know about all of this political stuff, but i know that they are trying to fuck us over and the homeless in forgettable, can't let that go".

He glanced at me with a smile "how about it?, seems like you have something againts them, so why not help us?".

I closed my eye's and shrugged my shoulders "why not?, seems like a nice way to pass the ti-".

"MONDO-SENPAI!" at the sudden scream we all left towards the stairs, once outside we saw one of the crew looking up at us.

"THE YAKUZA ARE HERE!" ah...shit.

Tamekichi suddenly grabed the back of his left shouder, making me frown and touch it too, what i felt was basically an imprint of a fist, something really disturbing to feel on flesh, he looked at me "damnit, i knew something was wrong, none of the guy's on the bakery seemed that tough".

"are you saying someone else did this as bait?" i asked him with narrowed eye's, where was he?, i didn't sense anything.

He nodded "seems that way, someone got me from behind back there... just to let me a mess and his goons to do the rest, forcing me to come back and guide them here".

Mondo smacked his fist on his palm "let's go!, we'll talk more when we get rid of those jackasses".

When we exited the warehouse i saw a lot of Yakuza and Bikers looking at each other, literally waiting for someone to throw the first punch, what catched my eye were the three guy's in front the angry visage of komada, a man with unkept hair and a face full of slash scars with stitches wearing a white suit with a black under shirt, and the last guy is this lanky man with an stoic expression and blonde hair with the usual black suit.

Mondo narrowed his eye's and stomped to the front, face to face with those three "Ando..., you have some balls to come here after the beating my bro gave you".

The man with the scars chuckled, while me and Nezu walked right next to Mondo "but he is not here~".

Komada made eye contact with me and i saw the veins throbing on his head, Ando glanced at him then his eye's landed on me, making him wistle "well, if it isn't our little pain in the ass~, looks like we got ourselves a jackpot~".

"i don't know, maybe it's more than you can handle" i said with a dangerous smile.

The blonde guy huffed "get real kid" i snorted at his reply, this guy is the weakest of the three.

"ah, where are my manners? the name's Jiro Ando, captain of the Ando Family~" my eye's actually widened, this guys is a captain?.

Then he pointed with his thumb to the blonde guy "he is Ivan Karaev, my only Lieutenant~".

Takemichi suddenly walks next to us making me and Mondo look at him a little worried "i knew something was wrong when that first attack landed on me..." the small guy growled making Ando smile.

"how is the shoulder lil'bee~?" i saw Takemichi stiffen at that.

Mondo had enough back and fort "so are you going to tell me what you are here for? or will i have to beat it out of you?".

Ando smiled in a relaced maner "well... my ally told me that you have been making it hard to progress a little project he has been doing, so i'll be frank, take your guy's away from Forgettable and we will have no more problems~".

Mondo just glared at the captain "sorry to say that i'm not doing that".

Ando kept his smile "i knew you would say that, but i really dislike big scale fights, i'm more a one on one guy myself~" then his smile looked more... violent.

"what about this, you pick three guys and so do i, and the side who runs out of fighters does what the other says?" well that sounds a lot like the sistem they use in KOF.

Mondo glanced back at his bicker gang, then turned back to Ando "if you are so desperate to get your ass handed to you, i'll be happy to obligue" Ando now looked really happy.

Mondo looked at Nezu that nodded and gave him a thumbs up then at Tamekichi "you go back and get healed up, Roberto here will be our third guy" i saw Tamekichi hesitate but nodded none the less.

He then turned towards me "you better beat the shit out of them" i smiled at the little man, i can see why he is part of this gang.

"you saw me fight, these guy's are no problem" after i said that, i saw Tamekichi walk back inside the warehouse.

Ando signaled with his head for Ivan to move foward, wich he did while both the Yakuza and the bikers moved aside, creating a around the six of us.

I was about to walk foward but Nezu put a hand on my shoulder "let me take care of this" he walked foward while removing his jacket.

Ivan simply entered in a kick-boxing stance, Nezu simply raised his fist in the classic brawling style of fighting...

The first one to move was Ivan who tried using a high kick aimed at the tall Nezu, Ivan's kick was fast yes.

But i knew that Nezu is a lot stronger than him so when i saw the biker's left leg blur with an speed that i barelly followed and impacted under the russian's chin i wasn't surprissed.

Impressed on the other hand..., i glanced at Mondo who smiled at me "Nezu is the toughest guy in our gang, right before my brother Daiya, that yakuaza had no chance!".

I took a look at our other two enemies who weren't surprissed by the lieutenant defeat, so they gave us a voluntary adventage?.

Nezu cracked his neck and pointed at the falled form of Ivan "will you move him?, we are about to start the fight" poor Ivan wasn't ready for this level.

Komada walked foward and grabed Ivan by the back of his shirt throwing him to Ando who catched him and handed it to his Yakuza goons "take him, i'll have to talk with him when he wake's up~".

I saw Komada looking at him with a bored look so i walked foward makind Ando glance at me with a smile "oh?~ i thought we were going to have one on one fights?".

Shrugging my shoulders i made eye contact with Komada "nah, just wanted to give him a chance for a re-match".

Komada had this vicious smile on his face while looking at me "well~... we didn't said that we couldn't change fighters, go ahead~".

Nezu walked past me while grabing his coat "kick this guy's ass..." better take care of business.

I raised my arms in my striker stance and smiled at Komada "hope you can actually put a better fight than last time".

Komada snorted "last time you got lucky" yeah sure... he noticed me rolling my eye's and charged at me with a yell of anger.

I tilted my head to the left and let his right straight punch pass me, i noticed the shocked expression on his face wich quickly changed to pain when my fist nailed him in the stomach.

He took two steps back while grabing his stomach with both hands, he couldn't take the pain and fell on one knee.

It's true what they say, the attacks you don't see coming are the most powerful, no tensed muscle and no preparation for the pain.

The unkown is dangerous in everything, even in fights.

That's why counters are so dangerous in boxing and i learned all of that from Bacchus, another thing he taught me was to never waste your attacks.

I uppercuted Komada making him raise to two feet again, then i threw a right hook to his ribs, left kick to his right knee, left straight to his right cheek.

To always alter my attack patern, try to not be predictable.

And finally i threw a left knee to his stomach, Komada fell to the ground without knowing what the hell happened, his confussion clear on his face.

I took a glance and saw Ando wistling... yeah with how chill he acts i'm sure he is going to be a pain in the ass to fight.

Ando smiled at me "you are one scary kid, that combo was pretty clean too~" he complimented me, wich just made me more wary of him.

'instict' is already screaming danger about this guy, i feel pretty out-classed...

I felt someone grab my right shoulder, when is turned around i saw Mondo who had this... tense look in his eye's "watch out... Ando is really fucking dangerous, my bro is the strongest guy i know and he almost lost to him, they call him Ando 'the Wrecker', you can probably guess why" after Mondo said that i looked at Nezu who was also really tense.

Ando walked into the circle hands on his pockets "so... who wants to go first~?" Mondo pushed me back slightly while walking foward and i almost pushed him back, because i knew he wasn't going to win this fight.

But Mondo's eye's are stoic, i could almost see fire in them, what a very anime thing... so i stoped and nodded, wishing him luck without words.

I walked back next to Nezu "you sure we should let him fight scar face?" i asked the tall biker.

Said Biker looked at me and grimmaced "i'm not sure, but Mondo always wanted to beat his brother... you could say he want's to see if he is up to the task".

What came next was... not nice, Ando threw a direct punch that seemed like karate, Mondo seemed to jump back to avoid some damage but the attack still landed and i swear i heard something snap, that's some power right there.

Mondo gritted his teeth a beared with the pain, then he had to dive to the left to avoid a kick that would have taken his head off, Ando's attack are powerful and fast... but they seem pretty text-book like.

Almost like he is training...

He glanced at my direction and smiled, no he isn't training... he is warming-up.

He knows that he can win, and also knows that i know that he can... mother of bitch, he is getting ready to fight me.

And Mondo was just on the defensive, never got a chance to attack back, but why?... oh right the first punch probably broke one of his ribs... it must be a mixture of pain and fear that is keeping him from doing anything.

I could see Nezu clenching his fist in anger, and i really can't blame the guy, Mondo is getting his ass handed to him.

A left kick landed on Mondo's ribs and another snap was heard... shit, Ando is seriously enjoying this too.

Mondo fell to one knee while clutching his ribs, fuck that must hurt Ando relaxed his stance and looked at me with a smile.

I frowned and walked foward, right when i was about to pass Mondo he grabed me by my pants harshly "what the hell are you doing?... ain't done yet" my eye's were on Nezu literally throwing the mental command to help me with this.

He nodded and walked behind him, while elbowing him on the back of the head, he slumped like a sack of rocks "take care of Ando, i'll have to deal with Mondo when he wakes up, the prideful bastard" i nodded at him and walked foward facing off againts Ando.

I prepared my stance and looked straight at him "hope you had your fun, because i'm not playing games".

The scarred man laughed and smiled like a fucking murderer "now that's more like it, i haven't had a good opponent in quite a while~!".

"be careful with what you wish for..." i told him with a frown on my face, i could tell this was gonna be a pain in the ass.

He tensed, ready to pounce on me "i don't know... i'm pretty happy with my wish~".

Ando came quickly with a roundhouse kick to my head i backed away slightly to dodge it, i was about to counter attack but a left back hand almost landed on my chin, but i was able to stop myself from moving foward.

**_Jiro Ando_**

**_Captain of the Ando Family_**

Almost forgot that happens...

I swiped my left leg trying to make him trip, and suddenly i missed him?... no he is up, a right kick from above almost got me on the neck, i was able to move to the right and block it with my shoulder, it still hurt though...

We separated for a momment, he was still ready but he started talking again "that's interesting..., you seem to be a natural at this~".

"so i've been told" i replied trying to think of a way to actually land a hit without getting my ass kicked.

He chuckled "not like a prodigy, more like a... human born weapon~" great now i'm creeped out.

Well i got nothing, so i'm gonna go guns blazing and hope that i hit harder than him, i dashed foward and saw him go for that straight karate punch that broke one of Mondo's ribs, so doing like Komada i moved foward so that Ando couldn't complete his attack.

It impacted with my chest, i saw him grunt in surprisse at my admitedly dumb move, so i grabed him from his head with both of my arms and headbutted him.

He stagered back, and i tried to take advantage of that but without missing a beat he used a right chop hitting me on my left shoulder and stoping me, it didn't have enough power to hurt me.

It still gave him enough time to get his bearings back, i threw a right hook and he parried with his forearm and threw a hook of his own, i ducked under it and used my legs as springs and throw a uppercut with my left arm, he dashed back and avoided my attack.

I jumped back to make space, ok... so the longer the fights goes the less he seems like a Karate practicioner and more like a brawler.

He still uses Karate moves but... they seem less 'refined'.

And that look on his eye's, almost like he just sees me and nothing else let's see if he is that lost... i slightly opened my guard on at my left side and saw that Ando took it instantly, gotcha.

The momment he threw a right kick i droped my left arm to block it with my elbow and reared my right arm to throw a hook, his kick was blocked and my fist landed on his left cheek he flew backwards but before he landed on the ground he rolled backwards and managed to get on his feet quickly.

He brushed off the blood that came from his mouth and smiled "damn~..., my habits are showing, need to remember that you are scarier than you look~".

So when he fights for too long he can 'lose' it... good to know.

We were about to continue... but suddenly a ringtone was heard, it almost sounder like meat getting pummeled, And raised his hand in a stop motion "sorry i need to get this" ummm...

"sure go ahead" i replied, because why the hell not?, i lose nothing by doing this... that or i'm curious about why he seemed so serious.

Ando suddenly hanged up and walked back "welp~, looks like the police is coming what a pain it the ass~".

Wait what?, i saw all Yakuza pull back without question while everyone that was part of the biker gang just seemed to be in different levels of angry.

Nezu sighed "not again..." so the police coming here is an usual ocurrence.

Ando looked at me one last time "i'll wait to meet you again kid~".

...ok? "so why is everyone so... nonchalant about the police coming here?" i asked Nezu while i relaxed and walked towards the tall biker, who had the unconscious Mondo on his back.

"this is the main base of the greatest biker gang, that has an ultimate in it... it seems pretty common for them to come when some people think they are tough enough to take us out, so yeah... it happens a lot" he replied with annoyance.

I sighed and wondered if i should stay or not... well as long at the police don't question me specifically it should be fine.

That's when i heard the sirens, and saw three police cars parking on the entrance, i saw a couple of normal cops... you know the kind that you would call generic.

But from the back of one car came three people that made me sigh in exasperation and hide in a big group of Bikers so i wouldn't be caught on their eye's.

Mukuro Ikusaba, Kyoko Kirigiri and Yunko Enoshima.

The last one still had this air of fashionista... but more sharp, guess she is gonna use her real talent as the Ultimate Analyst... wich means that i have to try even harder to not be seen.

God fuck my life...

* * *

**Hey!... if you played any Yakuza game you know what i'm trying to do with forgetable, so nothing new there.**

**Mondo got his ass handed to him by someone who lost to his brother, so that's gonna destroy his pride a little.**

**Not as much as you guy's are going to destroy me for taking this long in writting a chapter...**

**[dodges axe]**

**Yeah i think i better leave, later (hopefully not for months...)**


	7. Things to come

**I have come, with more updates!.**

**But seriously i didn't expect to come up with this in such a short ammount of time (for me at least).**

**Guess inspiration just struck at the right time.**

**Enjoy!... or don't.**

* * *

I was hiding on the back of most Motorcicles while the cops and And three ultimates questioned most of the Bikers, i thinking back at what happened today, i finally got something to trace back to Shibusawa, Ando...

That guy didn't fight me seriously, it was almost like he was trying to make the whole thing last as much as possible.

Wich means that even if i go looking for the bastard, there is no garantee that i will be able to beat him and even if i beat him, what are the chances of him actually telling me more about Shibusawa's plan.

Wich makes me wonder how Tamekichi learned all of this, makes me wonder if there is anything at play there or if he just got lucky with the information.

But for now i just have to wait for the cops to leave, ask Mondo's crew or someone else where the fuck Ando usually is and go full one man army on his ass.

"anything else?" i heard Kyoko voice, pretty close to me... i was almost tempted to sneak a glance but decided againts it.

"yes, they came here asking to back off, we didn't want to so a fight broke out" replied Mondo, who a little after the cops came woke up, bastard screamed like a madman when he woke up, can't blame him for that though.

Kyoko was silent for a momment "that's suspicious" please don't go full Sherlock, i don't want to be found by you.

Mondo grunted "They're Yakuza, being suspicious is their norm" i don't think you are right buddy.

"that's obvious, i was talking about the validity of your words" ffffffffffffffffff..., Kyoko is too smart for her own good, that and Mondo is a horrible Liar, everytime i was meant to be in the history Mondo got too vague and defensive and considering that everything else he said was a lot more detailed... yeah she was gonna get suspicious.

Mondo didn't say anything "and?, i told you the truth all of my boy's and girl's can back up that claim" wow, Mondo is right the only people that are here are part of his gang, so there is no way they would be able to get anything from them.

Numbers can be useful sometimes "Mondo... whoever you are protecting could be the key to catching the Yakuza on the act, i need all information you can give" she knows that there is no way the rest of the Crazy Diamonds would go againts Mondo's wishes.

He grunted not being swayed by her words "and you already got it all from me, nothing else you would need Kirigiri" Mondo... you absolute bro.

Kyoko sighed and i could hear her steps as she walked away "i hope it's nothing that could harm you in the end, goodbye Mondo"... and i think she is finally gone, and i think she indirectly threatened him.

I hear incoming steps of someone heavier, I looked up to see Mondo looking down at me "they are about to leave, don't know why you wanted to avoid them but i owe ya', hope it's nothing that would bite me in the ass".

It's probably going to bite him on the ass "more because i don't want to deal with them, that and involving the Police would make the Yakuza a lot more catious in their actions".

"guess you're right, doesn't mean it was easy to keep them from looking over here, luckily they didn't have any reason to look into our ride's, saw that Junko chick looking at this direction once or twice, Nezu managed to keep her occupied" Mondo said while grimacing and holdig his bandaged ribs.

I tilted my head to the side "what about Mukuro?, i meet her before" i said because he shot me a questioning look.

He shruged his shoulders "she was keeping an eye on the trees around us, like she was expecting an assassin or something".

Well ain't that a nice thought? "once a soldier always a soldier i guess" Mondo raised an eyebrow in my direction and i rolled my eyes.

"she is an ultimate, i would be surprissed if no one knew she was a soldier" i commented with a shrug of my shoulders.

Mondo wiped his nose "i guess you are gonna keep looking into the Yakua bussines" i nodded.

He nodded a couple of times "well, me and my gang can't be too obvious about helping you... of course if you were to tell us wjem hitting them would be nice" i smiled and winked at him cheekily.

"yeah, call it an annonimous tip... with that in mind, do you know where Ando snoops his head around?" i asked him.

Mondo thought about it for a momment "for what we know he seems to hit a underground fighting ring sometimes... don't know how often or where it is, i know he is an asshole, but why look for him?".

I sighed "he is my best lead on this whole shit show, not that i want to fight him again... but there is not a lot of options" Mondo nodded for a momment.

"well Tamekichi runs the... let's say informational part of the gang, i'll ask him to look into this... how do we contact you?" he asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"i rarelly leave forgetable, send some of your boys around the place if you want to find me" i told him with a small smile.

He holded out his left fist while smirking and i bumped it with my right one "later Robert, don't get yourself killed out there" he started walking away while i got up and stretched my back, time to leave i guess.

I slowly walked towards the exit when a guy with black hair and a pompadour stoped me "sorry bro, Nezu told us to not let you go for a couple of minutes, just in case the police is waiting for something" i nodded in understanding that could happen.

Makes me wonder what those three are thinking.

Probably already figuring out who am i or something like that.

**Pov change: Junko Enoshima**

The ride back home was as borins as ever, don't know why the police force would ask a favor to the headmaster for some 'help'...

And by that i mean send us to do their job, because the Yakuza are getting rowdy, it would have been so easy to just go look for Pekoyama and Kuzuryuu... but no they had to dissapear the momment the bastards get more violent.

Because nothing is ever easy, i looked over to my left where Kyoko was busy thinking of whoever Mondo was hiding and why do something like that.

Well the second part we already figured it out, Mondo feels like he owns to whoever was behind the Motorcicles, of course i wanted to check but the Police said no, because we didn't have any reason to actually look into their stuff without making a whole lot of problems.

So me having a sister with super-soldier skills, i asked Mukuro-nee to look into it but that Nezu guy caught on that and distracted her.

We basically got nothing of the whole shit show "did you find anything Kyoko?" i asked my friend with a raised eyebrow, it seemed like her detective habilities got her something.

"it's more of a small coincidence, i remember Mondo getting in a fight with some Yakuza in a Bakery around his territory, cops were about to be dispatched but someone helped deal with the Yakuza quickly and helping Mondo" and she belives this guy that Helped Mondo is the same one that was hiding back there?, makes sense and since we don't have a lot of leads it seems like we have no choice.

"that area is around Forgetable..." Came my sister's voice a little on edge i can't say i blame her for it, that Roberto guy seems to live in that place and our first meeting was somewhat bumpy.

That and he called Mukuro-nee a... it doesn't matter, not anymore.

I looked at Kyoko "well i guess we are going to forgetable, hey ummm..." i called to the driver of the police car and kinda forgeting his name.

He looked at us through the mirror on the car and said "It's Date, i thought the ultimate analyst would be able to remember such a simple name" he said in good humor making me snort.

"i usually ignore the generical people, can you take us to forgetable?" i heard him laugh and nod in acceptance, while i smiled at Kyoko's direction.

"we are going to the bakery first, right?" i asked just to be clear with her, she nodded while looking through the window, she can be so uptight sometimes.

I leaned on my sister's shoulder hearing her humm while staring in front of her, while she rubbed my head gently with her right hand "do you think we'll meet him again?" she sudenly asked, and i kept my eye's closed.

"maybe?, he seems to be a chill guy... maybe too violent sometimes" but the only thing that i kept to myself is how sometimes he looked, sad... it isn't noticable but being the Ultimate Analyst gives you some amazing skills.

Wonder how a guy like Roberto ended up like that... well that's not important, first is this mission then maybe shoping.

Yeah, i could bring Makoto along to help with the bags!.

**Pov change: Roberto Torres**

I highly doubt i'm gonna meet those three for a while, i looked at the guy that just tolde me to stop "so... can i leave now?".

He looked at his wrist watch and nodded at me, he got on his motercicle and start the engine "c'mon, i'll take you to forgetable" i blinked at that but i shruged my shoulder and thought that Mondo told him to give me a ride.

I did as told sitting behind him an grabing him by the shoulders while we drove away in silence.

**Minutes later...**

Ah... good old forgetable, what a shitty place i got off the motorcicle and waved at the guy who brought me here in gratitude and walked back inside the forgetable alley's.

Of course i was just walking around with my hands behind my head, this was a pretty productive day for me... but now what?.

What hour is it?.

**The hour is 7:30 P.M.**

Neat, maybe i'm gonna go to Amai's Bakery... yeah maybe i could ask her to let e work as security or something like that.

Probably.

While walking i couldn't hep but think back to Ando, if Tamekichi actually get's the information and tells me where to find him, what will i do? fighting him may just get me killed.

So the only way to get the upper hand is for harsher training and the one who could help me with this would be Bachuss.

Here hoping that he actually helps me... he most likely would but i prefeer to have my espectations low.

When i reached Amai's bakery and opened the door without looking being too deep in thought i was about to speak when both my eye's and Instict graced me with the presence of Kyoko, Junko and Mukuro talking with Amai, they are all looking at me diferently, of course the best reaction came from Amai.

Kyoko was guarded, Junko was somewhat aggressive and Mukuro was ready.

I glanced behind me and noticed the police car, well looks like being lost in thought is still a problem for me, looking back at the four girls is shook my head lightly "guess i can comeback later"i turned around and started walking away.

"wait, i need to ask you some questions" Kyoko stern voice stoped me, i mentally sighed and turned around to meet the eye's of the girl that is advancing in my direction, she stoped a little far from hands reach.

"if you tell me what the questions are about, sure" i had no reason to actually said no, that would just make me more suspicious.

"it's only about the Yakuza" she replied evenly.

Kyoko nodded and signaled to one of the tables on the bakery, i took a seat on the front side away from the exit to install trust between us, Mukuro took seat to my left obviously to try to stop me if i tried to run, Junko to the right with her legs crossed and laying her head on her right arm, Kyoko was right in front of me since she is the one that wanted this.

The circular wooden table is nice, i glanced at Amai for a momment "sorry if it was a bad time".

She waved her hand "no worries, Kirigiri-san just wanted to know more about the Yakuza that came some day's ago" now that is interesting.

I looked back at Kyoko "ask away".

She nodded "Keki told us that you helped dealt with the Yakuza when they came here, helping Mondo in the process" that last part was unecesary, she wants something else from this, maybe if i was present back in the Crazy Diamond's hideout?.

"the Ultimate Biker wasn't on my mind at the time, i just had some bad encounters with Yakuza before... wich makes my actions kinda biased, of course helping Amai was an added bonus" i replied with a small smile, trying to seem friendly.

Kyoko nodded at that and thought about it "does this bad encounter with the Yakuza have anything to do with their suspicious activities on forgettable" now that is weird, i'm sure she could put the pieces together and figure that one by herself, so why ask?.

Maybe i can try to pry her from her "i mentioned my actions being biased, my meeting doesn't really have a lot of important information".

"i'm aware, i just have some suspicions... and having the word of someone that has dealed directly with the Yakuza suspicious activities would greatly help me confirm them" oh she's good, now i can't avoid the question without being sketchy.

My head bobbed from side to side "that seems reasonable, well i left forgetable to stretch my legs for a momment but two Yakuza caught me, they said something about 'telling us to stay inside' or something like that and tried to harm me".

Kyoko raised an eyebrow at that "what happened to them?".

I snorted and pointed at myself "they tried to harm me" i said like it explained everything and it does.

Junko actually snorted at that "neat, some witeness said that Mondo said he owed you one..." well aren't you being foward, then again i can't deny what she is saying... but that won't be enough to pin anything on me.

"yes, he seems the kind of guy that lives by manly honor or something like that, it wasn't that surprissing" my reply was open, i'm still trying to make myself the 'good guy' in the conversation.

Mukuro hummed at that, while Kyoko sighed "thank you for your time Torres, your information will be useful for the coming investigation" she got up while Junko pouted but followed along.

Obviously Mukuro was last, to protect the rear guard we also made eye contact and i swear i saw contemp in her eye's with that the trio left.

Well that was an interesting conversation, Kyoko left with something and i left without problems i call that a win.

I got up and looked at Amai "well, maybe i'll come back another day, you do seem tired" she didn't have bags under her eye's but she definetly looked worned out.

She nodded with an apolgetic smile "sorry, it was a rough day" i smiled and waved goodbye while walking through the door.

Now i was just walking farther away from Forgetable since i had no reason to go back today, now i have some free time to do whatever... don't know what that'll be.

"i'm just telling you how it is!" i hard a male and somewhat old voice said, Maybe on his twenty's?.

I glanced to my left and saw two people in a hallway, one looked like your everyday street punk and the other guy backed into a wall has a fucking star fish on his hair... ah that's Yasuhiro, fuck my life.

Well i'm already here, i stopped and glanced in their direction waiting for them to continue their conversation "don't blame me man, it's just the future i can choose what i see" said the worried Ultimate.

The street punk sneered at him in anger "bullshit!, you are telling me my dog will become my dad?!, if you are going to scam someone at least try harder!".

I was taken of guard by what he said, Yasuhiro does have an ability to say stupid shit... "well that's just how it is nothing i can do about it" he said while he raised his hands in a placating gesture, i could see how his head was taking a purple-ish color.

"FUCK THAT!, i'm taking back my moner and teaching you a lesson while i'm at it" he took another step foward and i knew this was my time to help.

Entering the alley i called out to the punk "hey buddy, aren't you getting to hasty there?" i said while walking up to him.

His head turned in my direction his angry scowl ever present "and who the fuck are you!?".

"the man who will make you visit a dentist if you don't shut up" i replied with narrowed eye's.

He didn't back out only smirked "hah?, another homeless fuck?... sure beating up your kind does make up my day's, after i beat you up i'll take back my money".

I rolled my eye's at this guy, seriously what a fucking tool "better skip the dentist then, i'll send you straight to an hospital".

He cracked his knuckless and threw a left hook and i just took a step back making him over shoot and trip foward, before he falled on me i pushed him foward with my open left palm making him fall on his ass "are you beating up children?, i kinda doubt you are capable of winning any kind of fight" i mocked him with a raised eyebrow.

He scrambled to get back on his feet and glared at me "cheap shot!" and threw another similar punch... the results didn't vary.

I looked down at him for the second time and wondered if it would be too cruel to actually punch him... nah he has it coming, the momment he got up again i socked him on the face he fell to the ground limp and didn't get back up.

The only reason i knew he was alive was because his chest moving up and down, very slowly, i made eye contact with Yasuhiro and he flinched "calm down hipy-man, i'm not going to harm you".

He blinked and chuckled awkwardly "ummm... thanks dude, he seemed read to smash my face in" i shrugged my shoulders, just doing me things.

"i'm surprissed you of all people didn't see that comming Ultimate Clairvoyant" i snarked at him with a small smile.

He sputtered and scratched the right side of his head awkwardly "i need time to pull my visions of the future you know?, not something that i just can do" then his eye's widened.

"hey!, why don't i show your future, you know as a thanks for saving me?, what do you say?" he said while pulling out a crystal ball, that may or may not cost more than a house.

I thought about it for a momment and shruged my shoulders, i mean the chances of what he say's happening are very slim "sure why not?".

He closed his eye's and holded out his crystal ball while using his free hand to do spining motion around it... while making uncomfortable noises "ah i can see it!..." make that VERY uncomfortable.

His eye's suddenly snaped open "woah dude, this is definetly a history for the books!" he exclaimed exitedly.

"what did you see?" i asked him uncertainly, all of that made this weird for me.

He stuffed his crystal ball... somewhere and looked at me with a pensive look "well... i saw great fame in your future, beating incredible odds, even a dragon!, desperation because of powers beyond your control and a need for vengeance" ummmmm... should i be worried?.

I don't think so "makes it sound like a anime backstory on the making" i joked and he snorted.

"well can't say this wasn't a nice experience, i'm Yasuhiro Hagakure hope we meet again" he told me while holding out his hand i took it and shook them.

"Roberto Torres, likewise" i replied with a small smile.

He walked out of the alley and waved me a goodbye.

**I CAN SEE THE FUTURE!: completed**

**Side missions: 2/6**

Guess that's a nice reward for going out of my way to help him, i walked out of the alley and went back towards forgetable, i should probably go look for a place to sleep.

Once i reached Forgetable i wondered if i should just sleep on a random part on the ground, that's when i saw Bachus walking up to me "hey boy!, how have you been?".

I felt a big smile come to my face "amazing actually, things are starting to go my way and i can't help but be very happy".

He nodded "i can see that, maybe you should turn your life around while you re at it" Bacchus joked in good humor.

I rolled my eye's at that "sorry, but i'm still not interested in becoming you champ".

Hearing him chuckle i laughed a little too "i had to try, wanna come to the gym for some workout before sleeping?" he asked me and i really have no reason to deny it.

"of course, i have energy to spare" i replied while doing small hops with my feet.

We walked back to Bacchus'es gym while joking and talking about nonsensical stuff, really i couldn't help but look up at Bacchus, the dude is homeless but acts positive all the time.

He is the closest thing i have to family in this place after i came here, it was refreshing knowing that there was always someone waiting home.

Once we entere i heard some very low crunching noices making me look at the Gym's floor on th entrance, barelly seeing the white stuff "the hell is this?".

"ah, it's salt i was gonna pour in some tacos i bought, but i got clumsy and some of it fell to the floor" replied Bacchus with a goofy smile.

I shook my head at him "i thought boxer's were suppoused to have great hand-eye cordination?" i joked at him.

Yeah i can call this home.

* * *

**Don't you love the smell of progression on the air?, because i feel like this whole thing is finally moving foward.**

**Of course you all should know that i may as well take another month to do anything... or maybe not, i can't have set upload time.**

**Because i'm lazy and shit.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, i'll see you guy!... the next time i feel like doing this (man that's a bad habit).**


End file.
